Hi-Def In The House!
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: DCI is kidnapped by going to a restaurant not knowing it was a set up and everyone gets kidnapped except Hi-Def. Guys this is my 2nd story it might be suckish and funny to me it was so plz review and fav
1. The Beginning

Hi-Def In The House

AUTHOR: hi guys this is my new story plus T and Glitch do not date that is a single story not a series ok don't be like but Glitch with T No! HE IS SINGLE AND IN CHAPTER 3 ROMANCE WILL GO ON AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS TOO SO YAY!

Chapter 1: You Tryin To Jack Our Swagg?!

Glitch and Mo are getting ready to go to DCI headquarters for a meeting. Mo said "Glitch come on you takin too long!" Glitch screamed " No Mo-Mo I don't feel good and I don't look good when I don't feel good!" Mo facepalmed and walked upstairs and walked in Glitch's room. Glitch had his head in his pillow Mo lifted Glitch's head Glitch had dark circle and red eyes he looked like he cried Mo said " Glitch what the what wrong with you? You been cryin why grow up and man up like a boss!" Glitch snapped back "Well you the boss im just an employee I can't do things like you!" Mo softly grabbed Glitch and through him over his shoulder and good thing Glitch was wearing his crew outfit while Mo whore his DCI outfit (my favorite !). Glitch was too tired to even kick and scream he just sighed and dangled from Mo.

Glitch's POV

I always knew Mo was strong like that and he would pick me up I can't do anything I have no clue what I did last night my lips tasted like something I don't even care about. All I could say is " Whatever Mo put me the fuck down! Please!" Mo glare a little at me and said "No maybe you would do something what you did last night!" I said " What did I do last night anyway?" Mo said " You know!" I just sighed I couldn't argue but whatever I did it was pretty bad because Mo didn't talk to me like I said WHATEVER!

Mo 's POV

I don't even feel like talking to Glitch with his crazy ass! I am the one who crazy letting him go to that party I thought he said it was friend from 7th grade but I guessed he lied because when I was in 7th you didn't drink alcohol! GOD HELP GLITCH! I heard him sigh but it was actually snores " GOT dammit Glitch wake up!" he woke with hesitation ugh he never really got in trouble cause he will make that cute ass puppy dog face I really hated that face.

We got in the car and I laid him down he went back to sleep why Koreans so freakin adorable especially Glitch. I can't do anything but smile he ws my brother that's all I could do but his ass ain't getting away this time nope he always get away like that time he pranked Bodie and Emilia so bad not to lie that was funny!

We got to DCI and I woke up Glitch and he still was tired we walked in no one was there and I called Rasa. He picked up and I said

Hello

Oh hey Mo

Hey Rasa

What you need

Well we at DCI and yall not here where are yall

We at-

I looked at my phone Rasa hung up but why I called Lima Emilia Taye T Bodie Angel Aubrey but no answer. I said Glitch we need to go see where the others are Im getting worried." Glitch nodded

End of POV'S

Rasa and the rest of the crews were at the restaurant and Rasa didn't get to say where he was his mouth was covered before the others can even get that shocked look they got attacked their mouths were covered they screamed the people who were their were knocked out and T was worst because she almost smothered but the let her get air she tried screaming and kicked she knew Mo and Glitch would come she was a very texter she texted to Glitch

HELP at the restaurant.

That was all she had to got to text before whoever kidnapped her slapped the phone out her head she noticed the hand and it had robot hands and she soon knew it was one of Dr. Tans robots she hated those things but couldn't break free they were soon thrown in the back of a van and their mouths feet hands and eyes were taped.

Glitch's POV

I was in the car my phone vibrated and I got it out my pocket and it was from T it read:

HELP! We are at the restaurant

I said " Mo go to the restaurant!" Mo didn't say anything he just pulled over and went the direction to the restaurant and I said " Mo?" he didn't answer I said " WHAT THE HELL MO WHAT DID I DO TO GET NO WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH!" I ALWAYS HATED BEING IGNORED it gets on my nerves he didn't answer. I just sat back and got on my phone and played flappybird and screamed words at him Mo just giggled.

We arrived at the restaurant and Mo still haven't talked to me I was aggravated I had to say it " Mo if you don't freakin answer me you will get punched in the fuckin face!" he just smiled and walked in the restaurant I got red from anger with my hands clenching I didn't wan to go in because if I do im really going to punch Mo in the face! I saw Mo and he said " COME on lil man!" I calmed down at least he talked to me I walked in with Mo and I saw that the place was a mess I said ' What happended?" he shrug I said " oh no not this silent shit again Mo!" Mo said " Just messin with it's really fun to see you mad haha!" I just calmed myself down I thought ' the hell how in the hel is it fun to see people mad god how do I put up with Mo.

Mo's POV

I like seeing Glitch mad he so funny I can't do anything but laugh. I looked on the floor with a smile on my face it was T's phone I knew it because it says T at the back I said " looks like T dropped her phone." Soon my phone vibrated and I got it and I saw sent me a video I looked at it he had all DCI and he said if we want them back we need to find them and escape or we can just leave the DCI headquarters members. Glitch also got it but I wasn't going to go without a fight he tryin to say we ain't got swagg or something but I aint got o time so we go get his ass! i know we are.

Glitch's POV

Ugh why is Dr. Tan so aggravating and evil if I could punch the hell out of him I would! Mo said " Looks like Hi-Def is to save the DCI!" I just nodded as we jumped in the car it's so big in the car more like a truck just laid in the front by Mo and talked to him about how it's not funny to see me mad.

END OF POV'S

Mo and Glitch but they go home to get rest so tomorrow they can get up and find clues and practice some moves because it's people! They soon get home and eat and shower and get some sleep. Glitch dreamed about kicking some ass while Mo dreamed of angry Glitch and him laughing at it.

**AUTHOR: hi guys this is chapter 1 of Hi-Def in the house I really loved it. It was funny too hope you enjoyed and you review and favorite thanks guys so much love yall! *Blows kiss***


	2. Oh Hell Nah!

Hi-Def In The House

AUTHOR: Hi guys how ya doing miss yall so here goes Hi def in the house! First warning

Warnings: Cussing crazy Glitch is a hopeless romantic maybe a little yaoi because drunkness ( NOT A WORD) hehe that's it

Chapter 2: Oh Hell Nah!

Mo and Glitch were sleep and Glitch was beginning to wake he yawned and still didn't open his eyes and he sat on his bed and turned to go brush his teeth he went near the bathroom he felt metal on his arm and he opened his eyes he saw one of Dr. Tan robots and they had like 50 in his room there was pink, red, yellow, blue, gold, black and rainbow colors Glitch jumped on his bed and screamed " Moooo Moooo OH MA GOD IT'S TOUCHING ME MOOOOO!" Glitch didn't care he just ran through all those robots and went in Mo's room and the robots followed. Glitch knew himself that those robots will just kick the door open he closed it anyway and jumped on Mo's bed. Startling Mo. Mo just gave Glitch a confused look and Glitch was terrified.

Glitch's POV

I was scared and I hugged Mo he remained shocked. The robot kicked the door down and I hugged Mo tighter and Mo sighed and said "Glitch if you do let me go both us will get kidnapped and you will get punched in the fuckin face!" I quickly let go of him. He got up and tore a robots arm and started slapping it constantly Mo sighed I stood and joined I always hated the pink for some reason when I was smacking it I said " You. Dumb. Ass. Bitch." I was down and I saw this rainbow robot I stared it was a girl she stood there but seemed I was dreaming because it was a d-cyper robot and it picked me up and I kicked it in the face! I had that pervy face. I saw Mo he was going crazy on them things and we was done.

We were dancing for 3 whole hours no break then Mo said "Come on let's go to the restaurant and go find clues." I nodded and we were in the car I started talking Mo didn't answer I screamed "Mo I want you to answer me you will get fuckin murder ya hear MURDERED! AND WHAT I SAID BOUT MAKIN ME MAD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mo nodded and said " Well I just don't want to talk." I just nodded and played flappybird it's my favorite game for some reason and I screamed at it "IF YOU HAVE WINGS FREAKIN USE YOU LAZY ASS BIRD!" Mo burst out laughing I looked down and blushed from embarrassment and we made it to the restaurant and walked in me and Mo was hungry and decided to eat and we ordered drinks and I just simply said " Cherry drink please." I always said that and had a problem Mo got a sprite and we soon ordered our food I got a cheese burger with fries and Mo got the same and we got our drinks and I drank my so called cherry drink and I started feeling light headed I fell on the table Mo said "Fuck they mistaken the cherry drink for the margarita oh god."

I woke up and saw Mo I felt weird and kinda gay I looked at Mo he was sitting right there and I said " Aww Mo what happened-" I looked at Mo and gazed in his eyes I know he was older, a boy and not bi I didn't care I said drunkly "Mo did someone ever tell you how cute you were." Mo looked up shocked and said " Oh hell god help me and Glitch. He sure drunk, and bi oh god oh my gosh! BI!" Mo took off running downstairs and I followed and screamed " But MOOOOOO!" Mo said "stay back!" he hit the wall I smirked and I ran up to him and hugged him and he said "shit." I reached up to his shoulders to kiss him my mind screaming DON'T DO IT YOU GLITCH! Well the drunkness over my body plus my mind It started saying going for it, Mo tried to get away put my grip was tight and my lips touched his and he just tried to get away I just fell deeply into the kiss and Mo pulled back he said 'WHAT THE HELL GLITCH!" he wiped his lips and he picked my he took me to a closet I was stupid to think he coming with me but instead he closed the door with me in there and got a chair and put it on the door to block the knob I screamed and banged the door on the door I screamed " Mo come on I love you!" Mo responded " fuck yo drunk ass Glitch!" I said " Why don't you come with me so we could!" it was silent I got mad and busted out the door and I didn't see Mo and I ran downstairs I didn't see Mo there either I felt someone pinched my nerve on my arm and I just fell on the ground knocked out.

Mo's POV

I learned it from Emilia it really paid off!  
~2 hours later~

Glitch moaned and opened his eyes and rose up and said " What the hell happened!" I said " Yo crazy ass got drunk again that's what!" Glitch dropped back on his bed and said " What did I do this time." I said " Well you became bi." Glitch rose up again and his eyes widened and he started rocking with his legs near his chest and arms around he whispered " I'm never ever going to drink again it can mess up My WHOLE DAMN REPUTATION!" I just laughed and said "You also kiss me and I really hated you that moment." My face got serious Glitch said " Oh yo ass ain't gotta worry you won't hate me for long cause I will never ever ever! BE FUCKIN GAY! You hear me Mo you hear right I mean never ever again Mo it can ruin my life you know I love as a brother not a freaking boyfriend ITS MY CHOICE BUT I CHOSE STRAIGHT I LIKE GIRLS, THAT'S WHY WHEN I GOT DRUNK IT HAD TO MY FREAKIN BROTHA YEAH HUH OH GOD I HATE MY LIFE!" I said " It okay but don't ever do that again. Okay." Glitch nodded. We were soon sleep in DIFFERENT rooms.

END OF POV'S

Mo and Glitch were asleep in their rooms.

The next morning~

Glitch woke up he yawned he went in the bathroom and then brushed his teeth he went downstairs to see Mo watching television and he saw breakfast he grabbed a plate and sat next to Mo and Glitch said " Hey Mo." Mo waved and smiled and Glitch said " You not ignoring me right Mo?" Mo didn't answer he just sat there watching television. Glitch yelled "Mo! Mo!" Mo still looked at television with a smirk on his face and Glitch flashed out " MO WHAT DID I FUCKIN TELL YOU BUT IGNORING ME!" Mo just laughed and Glitch still furious he just went in his room.

AUTHOR: Hi guys cliff hangerish and I hoped you liked chaper 2 of Hi def in the house I tried my best to make it good and funny umm and the Glitch drunk part that just jumped out of nowhere so I hope you guys liked it review and favorite plz! *blows kiss*


	3. Why Do You Care!

Hi-Def In The House!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Do You Care!

Now that Glitch and Mo got out of that crap, they are now at practice dancing to make sure they can go against the other dancers so they can free them or whatever

4 hours later-

Glitch sat down and drunk some water while Mo just stretched a little and started to lay down on the floor to relax his muscles a bit.

* * *

Glitch's POV

I was a little tired but I can control that I got up and did 40 jumping jack and when I was down I said " Mo can we go beat Dr. Tans ass now?" Mo said "I don't think so we don't even know what has for us and I swear I don't even –" I cut Mo off by saying "Pweaseeeee Mo-Mo please!" Mo sighed and said " I guess let's go by the park and go see if we can any clues I know Bodie and Emilia go there everyday and I hope we find a clue." I nodded.

Mo and I arrived at the park and I saw bout 300 people but why? I saw a crowd and said " Mo what's going on?' Mo shrugged and I went to the crowd. I had to crawl under people to see this….beautiful girl she had brown hair she had this streak looked blue like mines and she had this outfit it was a green, blue, purplish pink, orange and yellow shirt with black shirt. Not to lie but it it kind of looked like our crew outfit. I didn't notice myself that I was staring and I got up and stood in the front she was dancing to 'Sexy Chick' ( One of my favorites) and she was good I just went by her side and started to dance she looked very happy that I came to join and she smiled. At the end of the dance we were bowed and she smiled and hugged me and said " You were awesome!" I was shocked and happy at the same time I saw Mo and shrugged he smirked and continued to look for things that could have been left. She released me and said " Hi I'm Zoey I mostly go by Zoe though." I shook her head and I said " I'm Glitch and nice by the way." She smiled and she said " You are the Glitch from THE HI-DEF!" I nodded I thought ' FANGIRL!' She calmed down and said " It's very nice to meet you and I'm a very big fan of Hi-Def oh sorry for looking like a fan girl I am so happy to see Glitch from Hi-Def." Mo came up with a smirk Zoe screamed like she got a new phone when she saw Mo and Mo was just as confused as I was and he just said " Hi?" and she hugged him and Zoe said " Hi Mo! I love Hi-Def as much as you two you guys are the unbreakable crew." Mo and I looked at each other and then back at Zoe and she hugged both of us and that caused me to blush. I think I'm in love. Mo just said " Well Glitch can't find anything ready to go?" I nodded and said " Wait a minute." And I went up to her and said " Ay what's yo number?" Mo looked as shocked as her and she pulled out her phone and we switched phones Mo just sighed and face palmed I just giggled and we were done putting in our numbers in she giggled and kissed me on my cheek I got even redder and waved before leaving.

We were in the car and Mo just chuckled and I said " WTF Mo you been chuckling since we left the fucking park and It's aggravating the fuck out me!" Mo just said " Way to make your damn move." I blushed from embarrassment and he just giggled again.

* * *

Mo's POV

Yup I know y'all like Mo you just go keep on before Glitch punch ya I know but Glitch had a girlfriend named Ashley before and it's funny because they can be in a relationship for a whole year because Glitch stupid ass will tell them something stupid to them and they just end it there and that Zoey girl doesn't eve acts normal she probably just a damn FANGIRL I don't know why but I hate them because they probably annoying. I looked at Glitch he was red and his arms crossed and I said " What wrong with you?" He glared at me I didn't get offended it's not that easy to offend me Glitch finally said " Mo you always make me made I just hope you STEP ON ONE OF MY FREAKIN LEGOS!" I just laughed and ruffled his hair because we were at a stoplight and it turned green and Glitch was saying shit I didn't even care about all I heard was mad and bitch I didn't really care what he said cause he know just because he 15 and his birthday coming don't mean I still I cant beat his ass. I am available everyday ever hour ( 24\7 ) I wanted to mess with him I said " Glitch I know what I'm get you for Christmas." Glitch's eyes lit up and he said " Is it going to be the new call of duty or Halo Guardians or something." I said " Nope I think a Barbie doll." Glitch just said " The FUCK I DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS AND BARBIE CREEPS THE HELL OUT OF ME!' I said " Cause how freakin childish you been actin that's what you need!" I giggled and Glitch said " BITCH I AM A CHILD I AM ALLOWED TO FUCKING ACT LIKE THIS SO DON'T GET IT TWISTED!" I JUST LAUGHED AND Glitch just smiled him self and laughed and he started playing Jetpack Joyride it think.

* * *

Glitch's POV

Forget Mo im bout to text my new love Zoe I text he I texted her

"Hey" Glitch texted

" Hey" Zoey texted

" Wyd?" Glitch texted

" nun" Zoey texted

"You want to come to my house" Glitch texted

" Sure" Zoey texted

" Maybe at at 7" Glitch texted

'Yup' Zoey texted

I texted her and she said yes and we will meet by my house at 7 right now it's 5 and I was jumping I said "Mo, Zoey is coming over okay?." Mo said " Whatever." I just nodded.

We made it home I ran in the house like I had someone chasing behind me and Mo just face palmed like he always do when he was feeling stupid or something. I went to take a shower my hair in my face I was singing " Shower by Becky G' I really like this song. I heard Mo laughing out side the door his stalking as I just continued to sing and shower. I was out the shower the shower I dried my hair and put a orange streaking along with my outfit I really like these plaid shirts these days I had a paid shirt with orange and white long sleeved shirt with a short blue denim jacket with blue skinny jeans but not tight though with a chain like the army wear and it had my name on it.

I walked out with pep in my steps and Mo had Zoey by him she looked impressed exactly what I wanted Mo said ' Alright Glitch don't stay up too late we got to get to work tomorrow so we can go beat that old man's ass tomorrow." I said " Where you going?" Mo said " I am going to the Flash4ward's golf course just be careful okay." I nodded and waved bye. I said " Hey Zoey how you doing?' Zoey said" I'm doing fine." She pulled me close to her so close I felt her breath on my face it smelled like Mint bubblegum which smelled great to me and she said " Glitch do you like me?" I nodded and said " I do." She said ' Then show me." I thought she was being irresistible. She put her hands on my neck and kissed my lips I moaned a little because she was tickling me and I was pushed on the couch and she laid on me we was still kissing she said " Glitch I really love you." I said " Zoey I love you more than you like yourself" I kissed her neck and she moaned and my phone ringed Zoey got up and said " Might want to get that." I got up and answered the phone no one answer. I just hung up I went back to her she turned on some slow dance like ' Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown' we started dancing and her hand went down my body to my back and she kissed me and we started slow dancing and still kissin I gotta say it was cute and romantic Zoey is so fuckin irresistible and the song went off she stop kissing me and she started dancing to " You by Lloyd" she did a kick and then dipped to the floor I went and picked her up and kissed her and we went back on the couch with kissing and shit I don't want to mention. I got up and her hair was everywhere because I was playing in it and she just simply put her hand through her hair and it was back to how it was at first and we sat and watched the movie " Warm bodies " and held hands the whole time when it was over we kissed and Mo came in and waved then saw us and smirked and he went up stairs. Then she said ' It's 11:00 p.m my mom and dad aint go let me in the house you see I have curfew and it's at 11:00 p.m on the dot and I cant get in if I m not home by then can I stay here." I said " Yea where you want to sleep.' Zoey smirked and said " Can I sleep with you Glitch I'm going to be scared without you." She was so irresistible and I said " Yea you can you got clothes or something with you.' She nodded and said " Where is the bathroom I need to change I already took a bathe." I leaded her into the bathroom and went in and I sat right there by the door she came out and she had some Nike sky blue shorts with a sky blue bra and she smile and said " I always sleep like this but you got a shirt so I can walk around the house." I grabbed her hand and took her to my room and gave her my Hi-Def crew shirt she smiled and gave me hug I saw Mo and I said " Mo Zoe's parent will not let her go home cause she is over curfew she is staying is thata okay." Mo nodded and walked off I said " Zoe you can lay in my bed I will be back." She nodded and went to sleep she was beautiful when she was sleep I walked downstairs and Mo was right there smirking and he started asking me questions and I was confused and mad he was just trying to protect me but he already know of these question the only question I got to answer was yes to was if I was dating Zoey I just sighed and said " MO THE FUCK WRONG WIT YOU!" he just laughed. I forgot that Mo likes to piss me off and that what I was. I went In my room and got inn my room and Zoey was sleep I looked at her and smiled and hugged her and I knew tomorrow im am going to be wore out from dancing and looking for clues to find the clues like today but I think to the bright side anyway.

* * *

Mo's POV

I really needed to piss him off to test him not saying the reason but its funny when Glitch is pissed off but I had to do it. I soon went took a shower and went to sleep thinking that tomorrow I'm going to be so tired from dancing and finding clues and Glitch probably thinking the same thing.

END POV'S

The two Hi-Def were asleep thinking about tomorrow and how they are going to be tired but they thought of the good side and they dreams were actually good anyways.

**Author: Well guys that is Hi-Def in the house chapter 3 hope you like it will Glitch and Mo going to be tired or distracted like they are the whole time. Will Glitch focused or be the crazy ass that he is. ( No offence Glitch and fans). Will Mo keep pissing Glitch off ( Nice one Mo love this part for you.)Hope you guys liked it plz review and follow and favorite. Thank you guys *blows kisses***


	4. Focus Glitch!

Hi-Def In The House !

Chapter 4: Focus Glitch!

Mo woke up and got out his bed quietly. He went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Until he heard a loud thud.

* * *

Mo's POV

I heard a loud thud and it was coming from Glitch room and I saw Zoey up but when I could I saw sparks coming from her neck and she held up her arm and started speaking I didn't see a watch or anything and I was soon shocked that I saw and she started talking I heard " Master I am at Glitch's house." Dr. tan said " Kidnap the prodigy and bring him to me and then go get the so called King Of Flash." She nodded I was shocked I soon ran back to my room and I whispered to myself " Fuck." And I went back to Glitch's room and she was staring in the mirror she wasn't sparking I said " Hey Zoey!" I put on my best fake smile because any other time I would have beat the hell out of her because she one of those damn robots I hate every last Dr. Tan robots in this very world! She jumped and said " Hi Mo." I said " I scared you?" She nodded and she looked at Glitch and said " You know Glitch is very cute when he is sleep. He is right?" I nodded and said " Yep he my brother and I will protect his at all costs I don't him to get hurt you got that?" She nodded and said " What makes you think I want to hurt Glitch? I love him." I just said " Okay." And walked away and she just nodded and stared at Glitch.

I was downstairs and I was thinking what can I do to help our asses and Glitch screamed and I ran upstairs and I saw Victoria hugging him and I said " Glitch! What wrong you got hit what?" He said " No I had a nightmare I have no clue why it was scary oh god it was I was kidnaped and the person kept stabbing me and I got controlled for some reason." I was shocked because I think that is what going to happen if our asses don't get saved. Glitch sat up and hugged Zoey and said " Thanks Zoe!" she kissed him and I just calmed and Zoey said " Well it's 10:00 a.m I need to tell my parents what happened last night. Bye Mo and Baby G!" and with that she left and Glitch blushed and he looked up at me and I said " Glitch we need to talk."

Glitch's POV

I said what do you need" Mo said " Well it's about Zoey I thinks- she is a robot." My eyes widened and said " Haha funny Mo but stop it you and I both know that Zoey is not a robot." Mo said " Glitch not playing you got to believe me I swear I saw her sparking this morning before you woke up she tryin to kidnap us she workin for Tan ." I got Mo I know he like making me mad but her didn't have to put Zoey in this. I said " WTF Mo I know you like pissing me off but come on not bout my girl plus whow she a robot I thought robots don't have any feelings." Mo said " Glitch im telling the truth I swear I heard her talking to Tan." I wanted to believe Mo but I mean I love Zoey I don't think Mo does like her but I don't care I said " Mo please stop messin with me!' I screamed with a frown on my face I was angry in side my head was screaming negative things and if I say them Mo might as well get offended cause I will if I heard any of these words. Mo said " Glitch not messin around.!" i just stuck up my middle finger up with my tongue and I said " Mo fuck you!" and I walked off.

* * *

Mo's POV

Glitch did not just stuck his middle finger up and said fuck me! I mean just one would never mean anything but both Glitch needs his ass red for a change but I don't have time I really have to save the others fuck Glitch too!

* * *

Glitch POV's

I went showered and brushed my teeth and I put on my retro outfit (Favorite!) and walked out the bathroom and I saw Mo I just sighed and went outside and started heading to the park, I needed to get some of this shit off my mind.

'Why did DCI get kidnapped wh!' I thought just making my self more pissed I finally arrived at the park and I went by the swings and sat on one then I saw so many fucking FANGIRLS! I just simply stuck up my middle finger up and said " GO FUCK YO SELVES!" and they ran off and I whispered to my self ' God this shit really works my new weapon to tell people to fuck off!' I looked up and saw Zoey she waved at me and I waved and got up and ran to her and hugged and kissed her she is so adorable with those violet eyes they rare. And she said " What you doing you want to come by my house?" I nodded and she pulled me and I blushed.

We were at her house and she gave me this ' I want to fuck face' and I just got confused why? I ain't ready for this comment well I got dragged into the room and you the things that were going on.

* * *

Mo's POV

"Ugh!" I whispered to myself I was at Riptide's beach I really need Glitch he has these cat eyes he see better than me I see gret but Glitch see's betta. I looked and looked and I heard " Hey." Come from behind me and I saw Taye and I was speechless oh god that bathing suit though! It was green and yellow and it was a bikini all I could say is " DAYUMM!" And she smiled and turned and ran and I thought ' DAT ASS!' She came back to me and grabbed my hand I ran on the beach and I saw all the other dancers and Bodie and the other boys were going somewhere to blay game and I was left with the girls they were acting un usual and not any better when we played truth or dare and I got kissed by all the girls except T she kissed me on the cheeks but why are all actin aggravating. I said " It's time for me to go." And they glared at me and said " NoOO!" At the same time I took out running I was fast I didn't even know I could run that damn fast and I thought ' Why Taye had to be controlled and why the hell do it always have to be us to save people!' and I soon was home I didn't see Taye or any of the other girls I ran up to my room and locked the door and laid there for a minute and I heard footsteps and they were small and Glitch knocked on my door and he came in with a helpless look on his face and sat on the bed and he hugged me and I said " What wrong with you I thought you hated me." Glitch said " I didn't say that I jus….just" That's all he said before he broke down in tears and I rubbed his back and I said " Glitch what's wrong?" and he looked up with that face he had a few days ago and said " Ilost it and like I said I don't look good I don't feel good!" he started crying again and I said " LOST WHAT YOU MEAN.. YOUR….VIRGINITY!" He nodded and I gasped and sighed and Glitch said " Srry Mo but im going to leave DCI and go with Zoey just incase… She needs me." And I just gasped and almost fell with this ' Bitch you wouldn't face and he nodded and said " I am going to leave DCI okay Mo I will call you everyday." His frown turned into a light smile and he was about to leave put I grabbed hand and nodded but he just jecked away and ran and I didn't bother to run after him and I whispered " I just lost my PRODIGY!" and I was bout to cry until I thought of something.

* * *

**AUTHOR: What is Mo thinking about and will he get Glitch crazy tail back. Glitch when will you FOCUSE stay tuned to find out! REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLZ *BLOWS KISSES***


	5. You Mad Or Nah?

Hi-Def In The House!

Warnings: Mo is really overprotective Glitch is retarded like he always been so get used to it. Lot's of swearing and potty mouth. I thinking bout the potty mouth idk bout that.

* * *

Chapter 5: You Mad Or Nah?

Mo's POV

I thought of something I said " What I kidnap his ass like I always d!" I got a mischievous smirk on my face and I crept out of the door with all black on and i really like to wear black with another color not by It self.

I was at Zoey's house and had a bag by my side I know it sounds creepy but im going to get my PRODIGY back! I knocked at the door and no one answer and I knocked again no one answered and I swear I heard someone say come in. And I went in and I didn't see anyone I whisper " Shit that what my ass get for being creepy.' And I called out Glitch and Zoey's names and no answered and I walked up the stairs I never been to her house and I saw a room that said Zoe's room and I knocked and walked in and I saw all kind of computers my self and I saw Zoey and I waved she didn't answer I walked closer to her her eyes was closed and behinds her I saw some black chargers… CHARGERS I KNEW THAT BITCH WAS A FUCKIN ROBOT GLITCH YOU A DAMN BITCH FOR DOUBTING ME! Behind her I saw Glitch and he was in one those tanks like that be in those Science fiction movies and he only had on underwear… UNDERWEAR. And I didn't notice myself go to Zoey and waved in her face and poked her like 500 hundred times. And I went to Glitch and I said " WTF! WHAT YOU DOING TO MY PRODIGY!" AND SUDDEN I CRACKED THE Window and grabbed my prodigy and ran out the room I suddenly and ran back to the room and took a picture and made sure I took a picture of Zoey and the tank that had his name on it and ran off again.

* * *

Glitch's POV

I moaned and looked up and I saw Mo's house and got up and I saw Mo and I said " WTF I thought I was at Zoey's Mo I told you I was going to-" I was cut off by Mo putting his Iphone 5 c the green one to my face and I gasped as soon as I saw Zoey hooked up with all these chargers and I saw a tank with my name on it and I saw I was in it I said " Very funny Mo but-" I thought ' But Mo don't really doesn't deal with all that fake art stuff he actually likes other people work not really his.' And I said " Mo you didn't do this…. Huh?" He nodded and he said " Sorry but yo sorry ass dated a robot!" I glared at him and said " So she attractive Mo!" Mo just nodded and he just smirked and I was still glaring at him and I sighed and said " Mo you a fucking crack baby!" and he bursted out laughing and I went upstairs and my phone vibrated and Zoey texted me;

Hi why did you leave Zoey texted

Why was in your room half naked plus in a tube with something on me?

Well it was with one of my projects and I needed you Zoey texted

Then didn't you just say so! Glitch texted

I didn't want to scare you forgive me please Zoey texted and she sent a cute picture with a puppy face.

Aww okay

Zoey texted

*Kisses* Glitch texted

*Blushes* Zoey texted

I was happy so im not going to break up with Zoey I knew I loved her when I first saw her.

Me and Mo were by Tan Industries. And Mo was stomping on a robot that glared at him. I guess he got offended he can't stand those things and don't give a damn if he breaks them or not. Mo sighed then gasped the sighed then gasped and I said " W.T.F Mo!" and I walked on Mo's side and I saw a little television and I saw Dr. Tan and I gasped and sighed just like Mo that old man two faced.

Son when the video was down and I saw like 500 robots coming by me and Mo and Mo just facepalmed and sighed he wasn't up for shit like this and he just went and slapped each on on the ear soo loud and hard they fell and I laughed so hard Mo thought I was having a heart attack. I got up up and saw lifeless robots and chuckled and wee ran out so fast because-

AUTHOR: Glitch's that's a surprise they can't know that yet just continue running and stop thinking Mo you too.

* * *

Glitch's POV

'" Okay!" I kept running until I saw Mo's house and I quickly opened the door and It looked like I saw Zoey in that fiasco! I gasped inside my mind and Mo said " Anything wrong lil man?' I nodded and kept thinking and got out my phone and and played Flappy Bird.

* * *

Mo's POV

That was close if I got attacked by nothing. And I just followed Glitch never stopped running and we left the car cause I didn't to get crushed by controlled- hehe nothing but I still want to live in this world with the drunk teens and pre teens, stutty 12 year olds , 9 year old boys and girls perverted. I hate it but I mean if I don't see it I really don't care cause THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! I didn't notice but I rolled my neck like I was Taye or something I have hanging around her a lot cause I mean I like her. Glitch just giggled and I blushed from embarrassment. Ugh I know Glitch knows and I know but how do we put up with each other. I said " Glitch so do you believe me now that Zoey's a robot?" Glitch said " She actually did that because a project." And I said " You two still together?" Glitch nodded and said " hell yea I love Zoey and she not a robot Mo get over it!" I said " Glitch come on just forget bout her and –' Glitch said "Nope I like her and you can't do anything bout it you!" I said " Glitch I really know you like her and shit like that but she is robot trying to kill us or kidnap us so our asses can get kidnapped wake yo retarded ass up and I will not let you get hurt you can no longer date Zoey okay?" Glitch was furious before he could scream I put a finger on his mouth and said " Nope just do what I say." Glitch just puted and ran to his room and I looked up and whispered " Let him go let her go Glitch crazy ass." And went took a show it was 12:12 a.m it was such a long day I didn't know how late it was I took a hot shock and got in my bed and put my hoodie on and went to sleep dreaming about what will tomorrow brin.

* * *

Glitch's POV

Ugh I went took a bath it was 12;30 a.m and I was a little tired I sent Zoey a kiss face and she smiled back at me in the text and I went to sleep with just my black boxers no shirt I was comfortable like this anyway since no girls in the house I went to sleep thinking of me and Zoey but if I continue to be this bitchy with Mo I might break our brothership.

* * *

**AUTHOR : Hi guys well that's chapter 5 hope you liked it. It might not be funny bout you might have smiled but will Mo get Glitch straight and will Glitch stop going back and fourth with Mo and Zoey ! Glitch focus! Stay tuned and don't forget to follow review and favorite and thanks for reading love yall * gives hugs***


	6. The Hell You Are!

Hi-Def In The House!

Warnings: Well same warnings Glitch is crazy as usual Mo is overprotective (love ya Mo and Glitch) and cussing well this might have a death scene promise it's not no one from DCI (SPOILER!) for real though so hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6: And The Hell You Are!

Mo's POV

I woke up and I heard foot- steps and I ran out my room and I saw Glitch and he was sitting by the wall and he was banging his head on the wall like he was sad and I sighed and went by him and said " What's wrong?" and he glared at me I had no idea why and he said " Mo you jerk!" and I said " Glitch what did I do now?!" and he glared again and said " Don't think you can away with this time you insulted Zoey and I won't allow you to-" I cut him by saying " What I did not insult Zoey I didn't even talk to her like that day she left I just- Glitch what the hell you talking bout?!" " Mo-Mo I know what you did last night!" I got this ' DAFUQ' face on and Glitch stilled looked pissed but why. I spit out " Glitch I have no clue what you talking bout I mean not just one clue-" Glitch was so pissed he screamed " You really would kiss my fuckin girlfriend! You je- bitch! And the fuck you are!" I was offended and confused and I screamed back " Glitch what the hell you talking bout I was sleep in my bed last night not with yo crazy ass girlfriend!" Glitch really got offended and he sighed and said " Mo I will punch you the fuckin face! I know you did cause Zoey texted my a picture and she said hope its not over between us which is!" I was still offended yet confused and said " Glitch have you been drinking or something cause last time I checked I don't even like Zoey for one thing I don't trust her I don't want to hurt I don't care if you hate me I am your guardian and you will listen for a fact plus I said I was sleep!" Glitch took out his blue iphone 5c and I saw a picture with me and Zoey kissing I was now shocked and angry. I screamed " DAFUQ UGH WHY IS MY LIFE SO FUCKIN HORRIBLE I MEAN EVERYTHING GOOD I DO TURNS BACK ON ME AND I DIDN'T DO THIS A SHIT I ACTUALLY HATE ZOEY I ALWAYS WANTED TO FUCKIN SLAP HER SO HARD TIL SHE DIE OR WHATEVER SHE DOES. BUT NO GLTCH THE ONE ALWAYS WANT TO HATE ME CAUSE HE ALWAYS BELIEVE SHIT THAT IS MADE UP EVEN IF IT LOOKS LIKE IT ACTUALY HAPPENED BUT INSTEAD OF BELIEVING THE ONE WHO SAVED HIM HE BELIEVES A FAKE ASS BITCH!" Glitch looked terrified after I screamed that. He sighed and ran downstairs and he said " I'm going to kill myself!

* * *

Glitch's POV

I'm possessed with bad luck im so tired of it I'm going to do something to kill myself I saw Mo in front the house and I said " Mo how did you get here and moooovvvvveeeee!" Mo nodded and said " What you killin yo self for it's not yo fault it's yo crazy spirit Glitch come on now just trust me we going to get through this together come on G." I grinned and grabbed Mo's hand and we did our bro handshake ( On dance central 2 when hi def did that hand shake magical!) We both walked in the house and played the xbox.

* * *

End Of POV'S

While Mo and Glitch were playing the xbox. There Zoey was right there staring through the window she said " Well I tried to do it the easy way but you rejected so I'm going to do it the easy way." Mo got up and said " Glitch right now I need to go in my room and do some research on ways to find the others without getting beaten by- oh yea the others!" Glitch nodded and with that Mo left the room. Glitch sighed and got up and went to the kitchen to eat he was hungry. He was in the refrigerator and he heard footsteps and he thought it was Mo and he said " Mo." And no answer and Glitch got a smirk on his face and he looked up to see Mo. But, it wasn't Mo ,Glitch saw Zoey and his face just went shocked and he said " I thought I said I didn't want to see you-" That's all he had to say before Zoey put a bag over his head and he was squirming but Zoey's grip was too strong and she got hit in the face. She let go and Glitch took the bag off his head and ran upstairs so he can get to Mo. But, Zoey grabbed his foot and there Glitch was back in the kitchen with Zoey on top of him and she said " Alright bitch you have one more chance to accept me or you will surfer." Glitch punched her again and kicked her 50 times in the stomach she fell. Glitch knew if he run he will just end up in the same spot. He saw the knives and picked up the butcher one up and backed up slowly and Zoey shocked and Mo heard a hard thud downstairs and he ran out his room.

* * *

Mo's POV

I heard a loud thud and I ran and there I saw Glitch laying on the ground barely breathing and Zoey right there with a knife in her hand and she was shorting out an. I ran to Glitch he smiled and said " Mo you my hero and a jerk too." And with that he sat up and hugged me. I saw Zoey fall to her death and Glitch smiled and I said " What happened?" Glitch said " Let's just say that she came for revenge but didn't succeed." I smiled and so did he.

* * *

Glitch's POV

I was happy that Zoey was dead. She was kinda aggravating I still loved her though. I will miss her but I saw that Mo was right she is a damn robot. I was in love with a robot! I went to my room and slammed on my bed and I grinned looking at the ceiling and I got a piece of paper and went to my window and sat by it on my bench and I raised the window and stared at the stars and I started to draw it. I never knew how good I was at drawing. I was glad Mo cared for me so I decided to give it to him and on the back I wrote:

The Fault In Our Stars

From Glitch Thanks To Mo

I got up and went out my room and reached Mo's and there he was sitting there and I knocked and I said " Here M-Mo you deserve it." And he smiled and hugged me. And I smiled and left out his room.

* * *

END OF POV'S

Mo and Glitch went to sleep thinking of their crazy adventures they had through the week they had the most fun and they will forever remember it although its was a crazy month.

* * *

**AUTHOR: hey guys so how did you like it I mean I did and I hope you guys had a nice time reading you know it's best to read stories like this by yourself you can do it however but I rather to by my self any way. We see Glitch is finally using a little of his common sense will he use it all or nah. Mo just will you get off Glitch's back before you really get punched. Well hope you liked it so plz review and liked it too bye * Blows kisses***


	7. What In The World!

Hi-Def In The House!

Warnings: Cussing, Glitch is a little drunk in love, a hopeless romantic , and crazy as usual, Mo is overprotective and a little drunk in love too. A little sexual theme so BE WARNED!

Chapter: What In The World?!

Glitch's POV

I woke up and sighed and I went in my bathroom I looked in the mirror and behind me I saw a big gigantic spider. I screamed " OMFG!" ( literally curses) I ran in Mo's room I am scared of big spiders not small ones but that one looked like a big ass snake. " MO-MO THERE IS A BIG ASS SPIDER IN MY BATHROOM WAKE DAFUQ UP!" I slapped him and he jumped up and said " What up!" while looking around til he spotted me by him and glared and said " Should have known it was you but it could have worse." I glared at him while he glared at me which seemed like forever. I grabbed his hand and showed him my bathroom and I screamed when I saw 10 more. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Mo just stood there he was like ' What the hell?' and I shook him I was terrified and I ran downstairs and I didn't see Mo behind me and ran back and I saw like 100 spiders in my bathroom and they were going after Mo and he was stood still because he was in the state of shock and I simply grabbed him and we ran downstairs and he shook his head. He said " OH GOD YO ROOM FULL OF BIG SPIDERS THEN ARE THE SIZES OF HUMANS!" and I said " YA THINK!" We were in the kitchen and I saw like 500 spiders come down the stairs and I hugged Mo tightly and he held me close and we looked at each other than the spiders and I blushed at what was going on and I let go and so did Mo and we ran fast out the door and closed the door quickly and ran to the car ( White Mustang with a Hi-Def sticker on the back side by headlights) I breathed heavily and so did Mo. He backed out and said " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shrugged and I we went to the park for a walk.

We was walking at the park and we sat down and I said " Mo can we go home now because-" I got cut off by this beautiful girl that looked like Zoey a little but way prettier and I saw a women that looked a little older like Mo's age and the younger girl said " Cause me sir but can you please help me take this to our house sorry to ask but it's very heavy and you two look very strong." Mo looked up and he saw the older she had caramel skin and her eyes were preety they were orange pretty rare Mo smiled and nodded and we got up and headed to their house.

Mo's POV

We arrived at this big as hell penthouse and i smiled at the older girl and she said " Excuse my manners I'm Victoria and that's my little sister Lila not by blood though I found her alone what's you guys name?" Glitch said " Finally no fangirls." And I smacked him and he rubbed hid head and said " What?" I said " I'm Mo and that's my brotha Glitch not by blood either same as your story." Victoria nodded and got her keys out and she opened the door and pointed by her living room which was big as hell like I said. And Victoria said " Thank you guys so much can I get you anything do you guys wan to stay over a little cause Mo I like you. Oops" She looked down with guilt blushing and I giggled and hugged her and she looked up and said " You don't feel the same way do you I mean I believe in love at first sight." And I nodded and said " I believe in love at first sight too and I think it landed it on you." She smiled and hugged me which caused me to blush. Glitch said " Love at first sight eh." And he looked over at Lila, who was staring at him smiling and she " Do you Glitch?" He blushed and nodded and she hugged him I giggled and so did Victoria. Glitch glared before Lila kissed him… WAIT KISSED HIM WHAT! I jumped at what happened and I got held down by Victoria and she said " Let the good times roll dude!"

Glitch's POV

I GOT KISSED BY THE GIRL WHO LOOK LIKE ZOEY BUT HOTTER! I'M LIVING THE LIFE NOW BABY! I pumped my fist in the air while I got kissed and Lila giggled she finally released and I held her hand and one fist pumped she played in my blue hair ( You know the new game Dance Central Spotlight his new look outfit yup) and I giggled and she went to the kitchen to get some drinks. She back with Sprite's and I took one I felt a little dizzy when I took my first sip but ignored I always felt that when I drunk alcohol…WAIT ALCOHOL! I said " Wait I take this back I don't think it's good!" Lila said " Relax Glitch it's just Sprite." Mo and Victoria nodded and I calmed and said " Okay."

It is now 11:41 P.M

I am by Lila and she is right by me but why? I was comfortable and I was in the bed I whispered " Oh not again!" and yep again 3 time in a month. I had it 3 times this month! Lila looking at me in my face and she said " Wanna go again?" and I nodded for some reason. I'm drunked dammit I knew something was in tat Sprite. I heard bangin on the other side of the wall. All I notice was a body brushed against mine it felt so right but wrong but I couldn't stop feeling her body thanks to drunkness. It was slim a lot of hips and booty ( AUTOR: Glitch keep it PG- 13 ) okay. The way her hips sway like Shakira or someone it was just sexy. God I am drooling I can't remember to forget the way her hips swayed and the sweet moans and the way her ( AUTHOR: Glitch) lips danced on mines I kissed her neck she moaned like she did when we danced together. She got back on the bed and so did I. Yup and there it was IT ROCKED! We were dancing on the bed together ( Author: Well you tried your best.) Yup in my mind I was screaming and bangin say " NNNNOOOOOOO I WOULDN'T DO THIS I DON'T WANT ANY CHILDREN!" But somehow drunk me didn't listen and continued well it went from better to best now!

~ 3:18 A.M ~

I fell asleep and so did Lila she was on top of my covering me up. With covers on top us I felt so warm. I didn't want to move or the moment to past. I opened my eyes when I felt tickling on my neck and there it was Lila's older sister, Victoria tickling my neck and said " Had fun with my sista." I nodded and she said " Well I had it with your brotha and I loved it." I was happy she did and she walked out by my happy expression. Lila woke and kissed my neck and I feel asleep again feeling Lila's soft breath on my neck.

Mo's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock 4:00 a.m I sighed and looked at Victoria and smiled and I thought ' No feel in the trap with Glitch but it felt so ggod ugh what am I'm thinking I like Taye not Victoria cause Taye got that personality and DAT ASS!' i looked at Victoria again who is now sleep and I sighed and I said " Well Vic sorry but I gotta go home ima go get –" I got cut off by Victoria placing her fingers on my lips and then her hand under my chin and pulled me close she pretty strong for a girl and she kissed me and pushed me on the bed and laid on top me ( AUTHOR: Mo I got the rest of it BLAH BLASH BLAH SAME THAT HAPPENED TO GLITCH SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET DISGUSTED AGAIN!) And when we were done with ( AUTHOR: *Glares*) Done with our business I laid down and fell asleep and I thought in my mind what happened and I said fuck…FUCK!

**AUTHOR: What what what Mo f*** what you thinking of what yall doing FOCUS YOU TOO! Now we all see that I was trying to keep it PG-13 and Glitch and Mo need to focus what we going to do with a crazy Mo and Glitch. Guys please support this story by reviewing and favorite my stories you can be in one of my stories if you do so I love you guys plz review and favorite and will be rewarded *Blows kisses***


	8. Sorry Mo!

Hi-Def In The House!

Chapter: Sorry Mo! ( Labor Day Special United States)

Warnings: Well same as last chapter and HAPPY LABOR DAY TODAY AND NO SCHOOL FOR ME YAYA!

Mo's POV

FUCK! Damn I like Taye I got to find the other why did I do this- Oh I should have listen to Glitch something was in that damn Sprite ugh my stupid ass! ( author: Mo don't blame yourself it ain't yo fault even you should have believe Glitch.) Gee thanks panda. I got up and went in the bathroom I just sat right there the floor I didn't have to go the bathroom I needed to think I went to brush my teeth and there Victoria fine ass came! With those nice ass hips damn still like Taye. She waved and smirked all I did was wave back and I was thinking ' Why God make such fine and beautiful people.' She kissed my cheek. I put the fakest smile I could and turned around when I was done with brushing my teeth I hugged her and said " Hey Vic sorry I gotta go home I'll come back later." She nodded and said " K last night I didn't want you to go I love yo Mo-Mo." I blushed and went put on some clothes. ( The DCI outfit that Vic cleaned thanks Vic) I was dressed and now im going to go get Glitch ass up.

Glitch's POV

Ugh all that happened last night I hate but still love ugh I knew something in the damn Sprite the mistakes but im guessing it's alright. I snapped out of my thinking when I heard a knock on my door. Mo was right there waving clothes in my face I glared at him took them and went take a shower put them on and brushed my teeth.

I saw Victoria as her and Lila wave good-bye I waved back. Mo said " You like her huh." I nooded and said " Of course it's easy to attract me as long as you are not a damn FANGIRL" Mo giggled and he didn't say anything I began to have that feeling to piss me of again I said " Mo I know you like pissing me off but this to come to a damn stop you-" Mo said " ssssshhhh I'm at headquarters im going to try to save the others." I nodded and we stepped out.

Yup and ther was ( AUTHOR: Glitch you in Spotlight and all you cute but yo little tail can get put out of this damn story still!) Umm something or someone ( AUTHOR: I will knock the hell out you!) hehe. And yup the same thing that happened a few days ago happened again yup we ran out quick cause something was big as hell and this time we got in the car. I was breathing heavily I said " Why everytime we go in there that got damn thing right there!" Mo just shrugged and said " I have no clue and that's not just something that's someone-" ( AUTHOR: MO! YO Jason Derulo looking tail too I will punch ya if you spill!) "Jason Derulo I look like him lol that's great! Glitch I don't have a clue why it's always right there." I just shrugged it off and laid back and started thinking again. ' She was attractive but how can I trust her I like her but still after that Zoey thing I don't know if I can trust her but she was responding like a normal human she was calm she had feelings unlike Zoey a little nicer she didn't push things too far but she went to the limit though I didn't want to go there but I mean im always drunk for some reason but what bout the others we have to save them then me and Mo gotta get back to Spotlight we on break anyway.

We arrived at our house I was thinking bout that spider fiasco or whatever it gave me the chills though. We entered I didn't see anything and I said " Mo was that was just us or it was totally a dream?" He shrugged and said " Im guessing it was a dream that we both shared and it came to life." He then started saying it in a sarcastic voice I glared while he giggled at me. Mo I know me you are the freaking unbreakable team but HOW IN THE HELL I DEAL WITH YOU!

Mo's POV

Glitch is funny I didn't actually mean to set him off to glare but I guess it's so easy to offend him but anyway. Glitch I feel kinda sorry for him cause after the Zoey thing he actually is love sick I think he is but I know Lila will get his mind off him but I don't seem to trust her but I will let Glitch handle this he old enough to handle this stage I mean he wants to be on his own trust me it's harder to take care of a damn stubborn Korean ( No offense if you stubborn and Korean I was referring to Glitch) Glitch was a little quiet he usually talking bout how happy he is that he got accepted to go to Spotlight. ( AUTHOR: Mo and Glitch you two are the most popular if you guys weren't on there I said I will not even look at the game.) Aaawww thank you Panda. ( AUTHOR: Welcome.) Anyway but Glitch is a boss too and I don't him to feel like he is left out so I treat him like one I said " What up Lil Man?" He glanced at me and then back out the window and said " Non Im just not sure if I should trust Lila I like her but still im a hopeless romantic I don't why don't I can't seem to trust her but I don't want ti get in a relationship right now." I nodded and he laid down again.

We was at home Glitch seemed a little depressed but he soften up after he at some ice cream ( STRAWBERRY!) Glitch said " Mo-Mo guess what!" " What?' " I hate Zoey!" " I know you do-" Glitch hugged me and said " Thanks Mo-Mo!" and he skipped off. I knew he always do that when he hyped ( People not in that type of way!) God please I mean please… TELL ME HOW THE HELL I DEAL WITH GLITCH!

Glitch's POV

I wanted to hug Mo cause he plays such a big part in my life since my mom is still in Korea with my sista. I want Mo to know I love him and always will ( People brotha love don't think like that!) I was in my room listening to ' Show Me by Chris Brown I started to dance since it was on Spotlight and I needed to practice it. And I heard a knock on the door and I went upstairs and I didn't see Mo I saw the door open I went to the door and I went outside and screamed " Mo-Mo where are-" That's all I got to say when I saw Lila and she kissed me and said " Glitch are we official?" I was shocked and said " Ummm… I have no clue but have you seen Mo?" She looked sad and made a puppy face and said " Glitch come on I really need a boyfriend and I want you to be my first please!" I couldn't resist that cute face and I nodded only cause I didn't want to upset her and she said " Mo is in there." And I saw a blue van and went by it and I got tackled in I don't know how but bout 5 minutes I saw Mo he sighed and his hands were tired and I heard Lila scream and I was a little scared but not that scared because I kinda got kidnapped by FANGIRLS!

**Author: Hi guys cliffhanger! I know we all hate them but I wanted to have one sorry to post late but my mom kept messing with me to go places. I hope you guys have Spotlight and having a good time with it I saw the secret crew if you want to see them you need to get 600 moves It said so good luck and sorry for spoiler just wanted to help no sweat good day or night! Don't forget to review and favorite ( Please positive stuff) LOVE YALL *Blows kisses and give hugs***


	9. Ima Get Chu!

Hi-Def In The House

Warnings: Well same Mo and Glitch are crazy which I like so let's get tot his story!

Sorry!: For not updating I said yesterday but it turns out that that party was long and I got back home at 2:37 am I was tired! SORRY!

Chapter 9: Ima Get Cha!

Glitch and Mo was taken to Tan corps.

Glitch's POV

I'm wiggling while Mo is glaring at me I mean I wasn't expecting to get kidnapped it's not my fault anyway! ( AUTHOR: It kinda is Glitch sorry.) SHUDDUP! I looked at Mo he had that ' Ima get ya ass later' Which made me shit almost. Mo looks friendly but he makes these scary ass death glares and pissed off face expressions!

In a minute I managed to get the tape off my mouth and said " Mo I know you hate me right now but still it's not my fault like I knew I was going to get kinapped!" Mo just gave me this ' Go. ' look which scared me I was getting scared and started sweating because I am nervouse and next I found myself out the rope and I took Mo's tape off his mouth and untied his hands and he screamed " OUCH!" I have to say I enjoyed ripping the tape off. Mo released his feet and so did i. He said " Glitch I swear when we get out this shit your ass will be sorry and you won't be able to sit on your ASS FOR A LONG LONG TIME!" I backed away from Mo, I don't want to be by a pissed off Mo cause he will literally make me go to sleep! 'm terrified of him right now! Mo smirked and said " I got idea." and I said " What." Mo proceeded " What about I kick your ass now before we even get to where ever we are going!" I backed up more while Mo crawled closer. When Mo was about to tear my ass up, some people with masks on grabbed me and Mo. And then I saw darkness and the robots. THEY WERE ALL PINK TOO I HATE TOSE! I was seated and so was Mo. I saw Oblio came out and said " I do not wish to do this but I must." And with that I saw bluryness I did not know what happened ( Sorry didn't know what to do.)

I woke up my eyes half closed and first I saw was Tan and right by his side was Oblio and some PINK BLUE AND GIRLS ZOEY, VITORIA, AND LILA! I screamed " AWW HELL NAW COME ON NOW EVERYTHING I DO FREAKING BACKIRES AND THEN I GET HURT!" I broke free and ran for the pink robots cause I really hated them when I got picked up by…. Mo-Mo! Mo was mind controlled WTF! He picked me up and sat me back down in that chair that smelled like old man. Tan came to me with that stupid ass helmet and tried to put it on me but I kicked him in his private and broke free again I saw Mo running behind me he was fast and I saw a stick which was metal. I picked it up and hide and Mo was right there I was backing up and he was heading towards me. He was close and he picked his arms up and I said " Sorry Mo!" as I finished the sentence I swung the metal stick so hard it broke Mo fell to then ground and the helmet came off and he felt his head and said " UGH WHAT HAPPENED GLITCH! I DIDN'T FORGET EITHER!" I was shocked and happy and hugged him and he glared. That's when those DAMN PINK ROBOTS CAME. I STARTED MAKING THOSE DAMN ANNOYING NINJA NOISES AND I KICKED SLAPPED PUNCH THE HELL OUT THOSE DAMN ROBOTS! Mo was looking at me he was amazed and then he started running with me behind him and then got trapped by ( AUTHOR" TBH IF YOU TELL THEM WHAT IT IS BLOCKING YALL I WILL KICK YO ASS LIKE MO AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR 2 YEARS!) Oh damn sheesh.. We got blocked by something I couldn't describe ( AUTHOR: Good little bastard.) BASTARD BITCH ! PANDA YOU DON'T KNO WHO IN THE HELL YOU TALKING TO! ( AUTHOR: Glitch STFU AND GTFO I WILL KICK YO ASS TOMMOROW!) Sorry! I was picked up while Mo was too. I kicked it and ran with Mo I can't believe what I did though. I grabbed Mo's hands. ( In the brother type way) I have no clue where this behavior came from but who care right now I DON'T WANNA BE MIND CONTROLLED THEN GET MY ASS KICKED!

Mo's POV

Glitch is gonna get it he just pulled the last straw! He just aggravating ( AUTHOR: WELL IM AGGROVATING SO HOW DO U PUT UP WITH ME TOO!) I don't ( AUTHOR *GlARES*)WHATEVER! Right now Glitch has my hand which surprised me I said " WTF Glitch you think because you cuddle me we cool! Nope!" Glitch glared and said " Look Mo I ain't doing this cause some kind cool deal im running FOR MY DAMN LIFE GOT THAT!" I just nodded as we ran and then we ran into ( AUTHOR: YOU WILL GET AN ASS BEATING TOO EVEN THOUGH YOU OLD AND TALLER! GOT THAT) Yes mam ( AUTHOR: What a good Jason Derulo!) WHAT! WHATEVER PANDA!

We ran into the car and we breathe normally which surprised me any other time we will be breathing like we didn't get to breathe for 1000 years. Glitch said ' GO GO GO THEY BEHIND US!" That's when one opened the door and it was PINK! Well sucks to be it cause Glitch tore that thing up with his teeth FORREAL and hen then pouted and crossed his arms.

We got home and I started singing " Someone in this house right here bout to get their ass beat ass beat I ain't playing you are going to get it GLITCH!" Glitch ran upstairs and I followed he slid under me and went in the living room and that's when I caught him and boy he was screaming and crying which I actually enjoyed because I didn't get to do that at all!

Glitch's POV

Mo really hits hard! I cried the whole time and I don't really cry unless I am hurting or very very sad. I cried " MO STOP WAIT NO PLEASE NO!" OH GOD THEN HIS LAUGH WAS FULL OF HORROR THAT WILL MAKE YOU SHIT YOUR DAMN PANTS! IT FELT LIKE AN HOUR OF ASS BEATING WHICH HURTED AND IT TURNED OUT 5 MINUTES AND IT HURTED SO BAD I WAS STILL CRYING! Mo walked to his room to spread the word leaving me there in tears of hurting. I fell on the floor which hurt very bad and my golden skin turned red like I was blushing but instead full of pain I screamed upstairs " MO I'M CALLING THE GOT DAMN COPS!" Mo screamed back " WELL WE WILL JUST ANOTHER ROUND BEFORE THEY COME!" I said " NEVER MID BUT YOU TORTURED AND IT HURTED VERY BACK I THINK I CAME WITH A NEW WORD FOR PAIN!" Mo laughed and came downstairs and said " TRUST ME ASS BEATIN NEVER FELT SO GOOD!" ( DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!) I pouted and cried more and Mo if at me and I ran to my room I was so scared that moment I hided under my bed shaking good thing I locked my door well it didn't seem to block Mo's evil laughing and footsteps which made me jump and my door oped and I thought I locked it I wasn't calm anymore I was about to loose it. THAT'S WHEN MO STUPID ASS LOOKED UNDER THE BED WITH A EVIL GRIN AND I SCREAMED AND RAN DOWNSTAIRS. ( AUTHOR: Glitch your scream is like a girl mine is more stronger than yours you are hilarious!) That' not funny! I was downstairs and I went to the kitchen and Mo was right there standing there with his arms crossed and he ran to me and caught me and tickled me just to make me feel better. I fell to the floor laughing Mo hovering the side of me still tickling me I was done. Mo finally stopped and he laughed too. I hugged him and said " I'm hurting from the beating but thanks for tickling me and thanks for coming in my life Mo-Mo!" He grinned and walked off to the bathroom and took a bath and I went in the other and took a shower.

I got out the shower and in my room I heard footsteps in my room and saw no one and I went ot Mo's room he was sleep and I was still terrified and I wanted to stay close to my brother so I got in the bed with him and went to sleep with my favorite brother in the world ( Not that type of way!) ( AUTHOR: CAN I COME IN THE BED TOO TO SLEEP!) I guess don't try anything inappropriate either. ( AUTHOR : WHAT JUST CAUSE I LIKE YOU TWO DOESN'T MEAN IM THAT NEGATIVE!) Fine wait you like me and Mo? ( AUTHOR : Yes who doesn't? Can I come now?) Oh okay. ( AUTHOR: YOU AND MO BETTER NOT BE DATING AT THE END OF THIS I WILL BE PISSED) WHAT NO I LIKE MO IN MY BROTHER TYPE OF WAY COME ON ( Mo: YEA!) ( AUTHOR: OKAY GOODNIGHT!) Night ( Mo: night!)

END OF POV'S

Glitch, Mo and Panda went to sleep having good dreams mostly bout Glith getting beat and the day. ( GLITCH: HEY!) Well it's true! Anyway they are sleeping well waiting for tomorrow to coe until then they will dream and dream.

**AUTHOR: Hey guys hope you liked it and to me it was hilarious hope you like and enjoyed it have a nice night and review and favorite and follow thanks!**


	10. They- Aaah

Hi-Def In The House!

WARNINGS: UM SAME GLITCH CRAY CRAY MO IS JUST UNPREDICTABLE AND CRAZY! LOT'S OF SWEARING AND PRETTY MUCH THAT'S CURSING AND I THINK YOU MAY LAUGH A LOT!

Chapter 10: They – Aaah!

Glitch's POV

I woke up and sighed and my skin was a little red and I saw Mo and Panda my ass hurted a little Panda sleeps like hell . I went in the mirror and almost fell and I whispered " DAYUMMM PANDA GOT MY FREAKIN HAIR MESSED UP !" And I just sighed. Panda woke up ( Panda: Hi Glitch! How did you sleep last night?) I said " Panda you are one wild sleeper and good but you MADE MY ASS HURT MORE THAN IT WAS HURTING ALREADY!" Panda: Hehe srry. *Blushes) Did Panda just blush? I never see her even blush well she does like me and Mo cause she said it. ( Panda: Well true dat Glitch true dat I thought someone would have been than tap you and Mo's ass LITERALLY!) *LOLZ* " Why our asses panda?" (Panda: Because my friend metioned to me how good yall asses look forreal we was walking and you two turned and she paused the video and bursted out DAT ASS THOUGH! And I laughed *LOLZ) *LOLZ Panda you so funny! ( Panda: I don't look at people asses unless they stick it in my got damn face!) HAHA! Panda you know you like our asses! (Panda: True Dat! I can do whatever to you guys asses im crazy like drunk crazy!) LOLZ. Me and Panda's conversation got a giggle from Mo. Mo said " No huh Panda!" (Panda: Well it's true Mo people like asses im just drunk crazy which cause me to like them well boys.) Mo laughed and so did I. Mo said " I'm very scared to go back to Tan's place because if we get attacked ( Panda: Mo don't even think bout it our your ass will hurt just like Glitch's) By those things!" I agreed those things are big! Mo went to brush his teeth and so did eye.

After we had breakfast. Mo and I was making pancakes and Panda just sat there and some how got the batter for the pancakes and threw it at Mo and then me. And all a sudden we had batter wars. It was pretty funny when Panda looked like a ghost with orange eyes and she shaked it off like a dog does while it finish bathing or something. After the batter wars were over we all went wash up and then we all me back down and ate.

The door bell ringed and I went to answer it Panda was right by me probably checking my ass out I giggled and I opened the door I screamed….. It was….. a pink….ROBOT…! OH SUCKS TO BE IT'S ASS TODAY CAUSE IT'S BOUT TO GET IT BEAT! Panda laughed the whole time while I tearing the pink bitch up. She was all on the floor. Mo just laughed with her and at me… But I didn't care any pink robot enter where I am it will get beat to this day I always hated pink robots don't know why though… WHO GIVES A DAMN! ALL I KNOW IT WAS BROKEN TO PIECES LIKE ASHES!

Mo's POV

Dayumm Glitch hate those robots I actually had to go get a broom and sweep up the broken parts even the head…. AND THE PART THAT HE KEPT KICKING LIKE THE BOY AND GIRL BOTTOM PART! I said " Dang Glitch way to handle it-" by Glitch saying " IT CHOSE THE WRONG PLACE!" Panda laughed.

6 hours later~

After 6 hours of funny Glitch and Panda said " Please Mo can we go to The Restaurant?' I said " Okay if you two are begging to go there." They two teens cheered and hugged me. We got my mustang and drove off and was listening to OMG on the radio.

We was at the restaurant. Glitch said a cherry rink when I was bout to say something Panda ordered the same. I know this story. I cut off by the waitress when she smiled and gave us our drinks and we ordered some burgers. Yup Glitch fell out and so did Panda….. OH MA GA! What ima do with two drunk teens this is going to be bad.

They woke up lie 3 minutes later and Panda had heard ' Let me love you by Neyo and her and Glitch got on top of the bar table in the front and started grinding on their I sighed and looked at my phone. They earned smiles laughs stares glares and people were actually enjoying this I stood up they were bout to do it on the bar kissing and all the shit drunk teens do I know they drunk and all but they need to calm down! I said " Bring yall crazy asses down here!" Neither Glitch or Panda listened they continued dancing. I grabbed them both but somehow someone grabbed me, Glitch and Panda and I turned and smacked it and it was metal and it hurted. I looked and it was a robot PINK I looked at Glitch cracking necks and Panda and the yellow one I just smacked all upside their head and they just shorted out and I giggled a little. Glitch started jumping funny like and he screamed things like : fuckasses bitchfucks shitbitches which I never heard in my life before. Panda was I like DAFUQ until a robot decided to attack her and she was so pissed she like scratched it until it was dead it was a horrible sight to see but funny also. These kids are funny as hell!

~2 Hours later~

It took us 2 hours to tear all those robots apart which was fun and tiring. Glitch was so red from anger but he was still drunk . Glitch started laughing violently hard and Panda just passed out. I sighed and grabbed Glitch and Panda both on my shoulder and laid them In the car Glitch finally went to sleep.

I pulled up in our garage and Panda started moaning and woke up and sighed and said " What happened?" That's when Glitch woke up and moaned and I said " Well long story short you and Glitch got drunk we got attacked Glitch tore them up with his teeth forreal! You and Glitch grinded by the bar on top the table and that's when we got her. (Panda: Wha… Reallly? * Blushes and looks at Glitch* ) Glitch looked back and smiled and blushed and I said " Come my short little maniacs." Glitch said " Hey I'm not short!" (Panda: You kinda are Glitche.) Glitch huffed and crossed his arms. (Panda: Well me is going to take a shower. Glitch said " Me too Panda come with me!" I said " Panda go with him and your ass will hurt too!" (Panda: Okay you don't have to be so bitchy and obvious with it.) hehe. Glitch and Panda slept together but I sat right there til they went to sleep so I can make sure Glitch don't have any children.

I left out and went took a shower and went to bed it was peaceful no drunk kids no grinding no robots or Tan I think I might have a good dream.

END POV'S

With that Mo, Glitch and Panda were sleep and they had great dreams boutlove, friendship, living in their own great magical world and they all slept good. Just wait until tomorrow they will have a day in front them!

**Panda: Well what you think truly I love Glitch I just love Glitch if you read my Glitterati story Kerith likes Glitch and I won't let it be so I just had to show how much I like him. Please don't get mad I will make a GlitchX Reader sooner or later so guys plz REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! LUV YALL *Gives free kandi***


	11. OMG!

Hi-Def In The House!

Warnings: Well same Glitch is crazy as hell and Mo too I'm very crazy too! Umm…. Cussing, Drunk scenes and sensual ( You know just switch that n with an x and you got the word I will saw this forever!) Mature content

* * *

Chapter 11: OMG!

Glitch woke up and sighed and looked around his room. He got up and went in Mo's room and there he saw his mentor Mo was sleep.

* * *

Glitch's POV

Awww…. Look at Mo-Mo he looks so peaceful! Wait what am I'm thinking but he does look peaceful. I went downstairs. The lights were on... Maybe last night Mo forgot to turn them off. I thought and I turned them up and looked at the clock and it said 10:55 a.m. I said " Shit. It's too early to go through crazy shit again." I walked back upstairs and tried to go to sleep when my phone ringed. UGH!

I answered it and said " WHAT DAFUQ YOU WANT BXTCH!" Jaryn was the got damn phone and I didn't have any patience to listen to her shit or whatever she going to say! I said " HURRY DAFUQ UP JAYRN!" Jaryn said " Glitch. Baby! We challenge Hi-Def to a dance off!" I thought ' Finally some kind of interesting shit goes on with any got damn robots. Jaryn continued " We will compete in corps." I was like ' Aww shit' I said " Why Tan corps?" Jaryn said " Well because more room and nicer DUH! " Who do you think you talking to! And we accept." Jaryn said " Bye. Gotta Fly- I mean Tata!" She hung up and I said " Just in da hell was that about and who the hell she think she talking to!" I screamed loud enough to wake Mo he was standing at my door giggling. He said " What up G?" I said " Well now we gotta go dance against the Glitterati. FINALLY SOME TYPE OF SHIT GOING ON!" Mo said " Okay? Where we got to compete?" I said " Well Tan corps don't ask why okay!" Mo nodded and went to get dressed eat. I sighed and did the same.

Me and Mo both met in the kitchen and Mo cooked Lasagna. Well I got 2 words SO GOOD! Mo cooks da best! I ate that stuff so fast Mo blinked confused and I said " WHAT! I was hungry!" Mo shrugged and finished his food/

Mo and I got ready to leave the competition. We was driving Mo didn't say a word I said " Mo if you trying that shit on me well…. STOP! I ain't in da effing mood for that sh-" I GOT CUT OFF BY Mo looking at me he said " SHUDDUP BOY!" I looked down until I looked outside I saw robots were searching everywhere.. AND THERE I SAW THAT GOT DAMN PINK ROBOT! Mo grabbed me and hopped in the back seat and good thing I left my blanket from that night. Mo covered us up and we heard metal feet by the car and we felt eyes looking upon us and it felt like that for bout 5 minutes but me and Mo was stiff didn't move an inch. The robots walked off and Mo peeked a little. And he nodded as saying clear. I got up and Mo started driving again.

We arrived at Tan Corps and there we saw everyone there ( Panda: Glitch im trying to be nice DO NOT FUCKING SAY SHIT! GOT THAT ) I guess! I looked around and spotted the Glitterati. I sighed and went up to them and said " Ready or Nah?" Kerith nodded and a song only they would know came on ' Bad Romance ' And the damn thing bout it is that me and Kerith was in th front I said " Mo im not doing this gay ass dance!'' Mo shrugged . I looked at who was playing music and of course it would be their got damn back ground dancer. I sighed and started dancing and I was totally embarrassed an when it was over I got flawless and I fell down and cried literally cried from embarrassment. Mo came and said " Come on Glitch it's not that bad everyone has to do something like that." ( Panda: Yea like me when I had to do that very boyish dance Glitch come on I got over it quick by laughing it off, It's okay) No it's not! ( Panda: You are such a pu** dude!) Whatever let me be then. ( Panda: Glitch you a Jerk! * Starts doing you a jerk*) *LOLZ* Okay Panda it was kinda of funny though. Mo nodded and we left. Oh and we won I didn't feel right to say who won cause it sounds gay. Whatever!

* * *

Mo's POV

I have no clue why Glitch was so mad and embarrassed it's a Glitterati dance what do you expect Pop and locking like what we do I mean come now I had to do it too! I don't blame him do it does feel a little uncomfortable. ( Panda: A little haha let me tell you what feels uncomfortable is doing I'm sexy and I know it. You know that part where you have to place you hand and bop that is fucking so uncomfortable. Mo you know what im saying right?) Yea it is kinda of uncomfortable for a girl. I have no problem what so ever! (Panda Yeah cause you do it with Taye! ) WTF Panda! No I mean nope Panda come on now. ( Panda: I have ma case.) Whatever. Anyway Glitch has calmed down and bad enough he crazy he is laughing so hard he was almost dead. I looked at him and he looked at me and I said " WHAT DA HELL WRONG WITH YOU FOOL!" Glitch laughed more I just kept driving.

We arrived home still hearing Glitch was a case to lock his ass in the got damn basement. I dragged him in the house and laid him on the couch. The dumbass went to sleep. I sighed and went to shower.

I got out the hot shower and there I saw Glitch and I bet he was drunk cause he had that smile like he do when get drunk. He said " Mo guess what!" I said " Ugh what?" Glitch got out this got damn knife and my eyes got wide and I took out running and the boy followed out. He went from CRAZY TO INSANE! I ran so fast I thought I was Flash or something and Glitch didn't make it better by catching up with me. I reached a dead end and I turned to Glitch while backing up. Glitch fell to the floor laughing and I was down right confused and stared and then next thing I noticed was a bucket of ice being poured over my head. Damn it Glitch pranked me. Dang it trust and believe I am going to get him back. Glitch said " Mission complete HAHA!" I growled and got up and giggled and said " Hehe you got me now clea this mess up and I challenge your ass to do the challenge!" Glitch nodded and went downstairs . I went to change my clothes and I swore I heard someone speaking but couldn't figure out what they were saying I shoke it off and walked downstairs. Glitch was watching T.V. I sat next to him and we watched that movie ' Red Tails' it was pretty funny too. Me and Glitch heard someone screaming and it wasn't the television and we looked at each other and got up to see what it was. We saw it was coming from the master bedroom I was in front and Glitch was in the back. I looked in the room and there I saw a robot spotting us and ran to me ….. Bad Day for it cause it's yellow and I hate yellow ones Glitcch stood there and backed away slowly. I tore it to shreds. I got up and swept the broken parts, and then put them in the trash. I went to my room and slept and was thinking of a way to get Glitch back. Let the prank wars begin!

* * *

**Panda: LOLZ Well I will probably add a few more chapters of their prank wars it will begin after the 15****th**** chapter. So yay cause it was only going to have prank wars so yay! I'm so happy I made Glitch prank Mo so now we will have a longer story! Yay so don't forget to REVIEW I really don't care about favorite and follow you can but I really want reviews tell me what I can do plz I need it kinda run out of ideas and plz after chapter 15 please make request so what the pranks can be plz begging you so anyway love yu guys * Blows Kisses***


	12. Bodie Noo!

Hi-Def In The House!

Notes: Hi guys we were close to the end but we are far from the end now that we got the prank war thing started. It will be featured in chapter 16 okay it will not even be mentioned til so please don't get confused okay. I don't own Dance Central's cool and cute people or Dance Central it self okay! This one is pretty normal Mature Content so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ( Sensual content and you know what I mean)

Warnings: Cussing, Craziness, Violence, Death Scene ( Maybe) Mind controlled people, dangers

Chapter 12: Bodie No!

Glitch's POV

I opened my eyes. I yawned and sat up, looked at my clock which said 11:45 A.M. I groaned it's too early for shit like this then we have to save the other agents got dammit me and Mo are not ready for this commitment we haven't been anything but distracted! ( You got that right nothing but drunk, making love, and distracted!) SHUDDUP! But anyway I can't do this shit I just can't it's too much of work! ( Panda: You lazy ass!) I know, I just woke up how do you expect me to be? ( Panda: Highly energetic like you are.) Okay. I jumped up and went to my bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I did my hair also ( Spotlight look) I smiled and went downstairs. I saw Mo sitting there he was eating breakfast which he cooked. ( Panda: Mo can I come eat too?) Mo nodded and Panda sat and ate. I rolled my eyes and fixed me some breakfast. When I sat down Panda was already done. I gasped and said "Panda damn you ate mighty fast!" Panda shrugged and said " Well I'm in the same house as boys of course im like this!" Mo giggled I just shrugged. Panda jumped up and went to wash hers and Mo's dishes and when I was done she got mine I said " Thanks Panda!" She nodded. I went back up to my room and I went dressed in my DCI agent outfit. I went back downstairs to already see Mo and Panda dressed in their DCI outfits I said " How do you guys do that?" ( Panda wore: Purple long sleeve shirt, Black skinny jeans , and black and Purple Jordans with geek glasses and with a purple with black hearted beanie.) Panda said " Well I got the technique from you and Mo now where you guys get it from I have no clue. Now let's go kick some ass and free our friends!" I nodded and so did Mo and we followed her out the house. I jumped in the front while Panda was in the back. She was singing ' New Flame by Chris Brown ft. Usher and Rick Ross' Her voice was actually beautiful. I said " Panda your voice….. It's beautiful." She stopped singing and said " Awww… Thanks Glitch!" Then she continued I almost wanted to kiss her voice it was so beautiful. But nope I couldn't Panda is my sister at least that's what she think.

Mo's POV

Glitch trying to get his flirt on huh? I whispered " Glitch you like her huh?" Glitchshook his head from left to right " Nope I don't think so s- she m-my s-sister Momo you kn-know t-that." I said " S- stuttering l-love huh Glitch." I said sarcastically. Glitch huffed, rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked out the window. I giggled and continued my drive.

We were at Tan corps. I gulped and so did Glitch. Panda said " Tuffen up guys are you guys ready for a adventure!'' I said " Okay if you say so." Glitch just sweatdropped. Panda said " Glitch you not being a wuss right don't get wussy on us now come o-" Glitch hugged the girl. Glitch said " I don't wanna go if I can't be close to you!" Panda patted the poor boys back and said " I will Glitche I will." We started to walk into the building I saw that Glitch and Panda was holding hands. I nodded and entered the door. Panda can I say it now. ( Panda: Yes you may.) I saw Bodie and he was bigger than he was normally he is normally taller than me but he is now like 6'7 now. I backed up slowly by Panda and Glitch. Bodie said " I must follow my masters order now." In this robotic voice I felt a chill in my bones. I turned and I saw Taye, Emilia and Lil' T with the same kind of helmet like Bodie had on. They were all mindcontrolled. Glitch said " Rasa 10:00" I turned seeing Rasa running super fast he and the others was running towards us. Me, Glitch and Panda couldn't go anywhere we were trap. I pushed Glitch and Panda on the floor and I threw myself down their too. Glitch and Panda caught themselves luckily. Everyone went down on the floor. Me, Glitch and Panda crawled from under them and got up and ran to find something to break the mind control helmets with. Glitch said " Shit I totally knew I wasn't up for bull-" Until he crashed right into… Oblio. He fell and Oblio picked him up. Panda screamed when Oblio started running with Glitch me and her chased him. Panda was so quick she caught him at the corner and the kicked Oblio somewhere no boy should or wants to be kicked and she grabbed Glitch and hugged him " Are you aight?" She said. Glitch nodded and said " Yea unless I feel like I need to throw up from being shaked and carried like a football im okay." He said sarcastically. Panda rolled her eyes and turned to see all the agents heading for us she and Glitch got up and ran behind me because while they were flirting I left, look I tried to tell them come on. But they were fast enough they caught up. Glitch fell to his knees holding his stomach saying " I think I have to hurl." I said " Glitch like now now?" He nodded Panda said " Mo we have to do something… I got it!" She stood in a ninja pose" We will protect him I don't care if I get hurt anything for my Glitch!" I nodded Panda is like the best person to have in your household perfect combination to protective and loving. I stood like her swag ninja pose. Everyone was by us and I closed my eyes tight and punched, kicked and slapped. I can't forget how I was in my own little world couldn't hear or fell anything. I opened my eyes and Panda was breathing pretty hard. Glitch was laying down still holding his stomach. I said " Glitch did you oh god!" What did the boy eat! I didn't want to finish. Oh well we all have our moments I think Glitch has a fever cause I mean you do that from just being shooked a little mane Glitch got's to be toxic or something! ( Panda: LOLZ Toxic tho you called me that when I had got sick.) Yup you were just barfing 24/7 ( Panda: Yup I know good days. ) Umm… OK i am mostly disgusted you just said that but oh well. I saw that everyone started waking but they still was mind controlled… DAMN! I started running making sure I jumped over Glitch's…. Well let's say mess. Panda was holding Glitch bridal style and running! I mean she is that strong!

I made it in this room where I saw t.v's of what everyone was doing before they got… Abducted. The spy room is what he calls it I think. I looked he even had us which was a shock cause we wasn't even there! Glitch moaned and Panda looked out the door. She put Glitch under a desk where no one can see him and told him " Stay quiet and strong kk." Glitch nodded while Panda gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed like he always be doing. ( Panda: LOLZ) Yup. Me and Panda stood there and watched the mind controlled team head over to us we saw the Bodie's eyes flashed a venom dangerous red they weren't blue as normally and his helmet said 'Killer Mode' I said " Panda you know how strong Bodie is right we have to go he's too dangerous then we have to dance against them anyway we have to get Glitch and go." Bodie punced for me and I screamed " Bodie NOO!" Panda giggle and went and got Glitch in seconds. The poor boy was sleep. She blushed when she looked at him. We ran out soo fast like we was The Flash or something but like I described we trying to make it out alive. We jumped in my car an headed home. Panda laid Glitch down in the back and blushed and sat in the front with me. I giggled inside my head.

Panda's POV

Aww he is soo cute! I can't resist it he so fine and perfect but of course he thinks of me as a sister I think.

We arrived at home and I woke up Glitch. His proud eyes landed on me and he smiled and I blushed and grabbed his hands. I was getting sleepy I didn't notice how long we was at Tan corps cause it's 10: 27 p.m and I'm exhausted. I went took a hot shower.

I walked out in some Nike shorts ( Like above my thigh length.) And a purple tank top with DC on the back. I walked past Glitch's room and backed up and I walked in to see a shirtless Glitch in only boxers. I blushed and said " Glitch I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" That's all I said when Glitch kissed me. OMFG I don't have as clue how long I wanted that to happen! I had my hands on his neck and his hands on my hips. I just loved it we broke the kiss and I blushed so red even my veins were red. Glitch said " You have no clue how long I wanted to do that." I said " I wanted to do that since I first heard your name." Glitch said " Okay you got me I wanted to do that when I first saw you tho." I hugged him. And yes we was in a bed room which meant that we we now sitting on the bed. Glitch smiled and said " Wanna go tell Mo goodnight?" I nodded. Me and Glitch went downstairs to see Mo sitting. Glitch said " Well Mo me and Panda are off to bed so…. Goodnight!" Mo nodded and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Me and Panda walked back to my room and she laid down and I laid one top of her and she kissed me and then suddenly we made out ( Man you have to know how like sims 3 making out in bed ) She smirked doing the make out. And her hands slid down to my back and she flipped me over now on top of me. She kissed my neck ( Trying to keep it PG-13 don't worry it wont be too much.) My hands slipped to her ass. And like 10 minutes later it was me Panda and a rockin bed.

' I could make yo bed rock

I I I could make you bed rock

I could make your bed rock girl

I could make your bed rocckk!'

Bed Rock was the song mea nd Panda was thinking bout I just feel her thinking it by her lovely moans. God 5th time this month but hey it's worth it. I just know that I am going to have a fun night with my new girlfriend and a new kickoff start that will happen a lot. If you know what I mean * Wiggles eyebrows*

**Panda: Well we see Glitch has another girlfriend my twin! Yay! Hope he has a great time with her like he said he was. Okay guys I had to do it…. I'm pretty much hyper and when I'm hyper its going to be sensual you know what I mean anyway will Glitch have paradise with his new Girl? Will Hi-Def and Panda get the others un mind controlled? Well KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! REVIEW FOR MEH PLZ I NEED SOME REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER 16 FOR THE PRANK WARS PLZ HELP MEH! BYE GUYS * Gives doughnuts***


	13. Soon To Come

Hi-Def In The House!

Warnings: You know cussing, craziness, just a crazy Mo and Glitch and me interrupting.

Notes: I wish I did own the crazy good Dance Central ( Audience: Keep wishing chick!) I only own Thunder Lightning Lea ( Even though they are not in the story) Victoria Lila and Zoey and whoever else I mentioned in one of my stories! It is kind of sensual at the end so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 13: Soon to come.

Mo's POV

I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT AT ALL! Glitch needs to go to the damn doctor I mean come on now how many times he did it like 5 times. This dude here. And I couldn't even stop him because he had the door locked, he couldn't hear he either thanks to the music. ( Panda: Mo come on now you know Glitch is a natural hyper kid!) * Glares at Panda* Well you must be one too! I don't know what being hyper has to do with this because seems more drunk in love to me! ( Panda: We be all night love! Love! We be all night love! Love!) Oh really. ( Panda: Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies. GRINDING UP IN THAT CLUB! Drunk in love. We be all night.) Oh my god Panda STFU! ( Panda: Lolz you are soo funny!) Yeah haha laugh your ass off for all I care. ( Panda: Mo just go to Shake It Off, Shake it off oh oh shake it off shake it off.) Panda you are kinda funny but please STFU! Cause you are not making it any better at all! It's bad enough im tired as fuck! Just STFU FOR A FEW HOURS! ( Panda: KK 6 hours I will give you. ) Thanks. Before I go to sleep. I went knocked on Glitch's door and screamed " GLITCH TURN THAT GOT DAMN MUSIC DOWN!" Suddenly it went ofF. Glitch still up well that's not such a surprise the boy is like a half vampire or something and just like Panda he could get 4 hours of sleep and could stay up the whole day. I walked back to my bed and I covered up and closed my eyes.

~ 4 hours later~

" MO MO MO MO MO WAKE UP MO COME GET UP!" I woke up to see Glitch screaming my name I glared as I said " WTF YOU WANT DUMBASS!" Glitch showed me a new paper article and I saw Bodie and the others with the helmets on and then I looked at the top which said ' DCI Agents Gone Wild!' I was shocked and I read it. I saw things like ' These people are wondering around the streets with helmets on and they are destroying everything.' 'I mean come on I know its October but its not Halloween yet' I couldn't understand the fact that the person who actually wrote this is saying that they are wandering around looking for us! Oh god! I said " Glitch we have to get our family back! Glitch nodded and he went to get dressed and brush his teeth. I went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I could swear I saw Taye right there. But I cant say I did cause I mean I like her it could have been my mind you know. I walked out my room in my Street style. I saw Panda in her retro look. ( Girly Mohawk with a golden tips at the end with white harlem pants like Glitch has for his spotlight look a blue top that says ' I love the 80's' in rainbow print and blue and white high tops with a different color bracelets and silver stud earrings.) and Glitch came down in his crew look. I nodded and cooked some Chicken Tenders. Glitch gave me a thumbs up and Panda did too. I smiled back. We went to the car. On the radio Panda's favorite song came on….. Rather Be by Clean Bandit. And boy she had me listening cause she sing soo good. Panda can hit high notes like she was a born angel or however you say that. Panda was singing gracefully but I also she was singing it to Glitch.

* * *

Rather Be

' We're a thousand miles from comfort

We have traveled land to sea.

But as long as you are with me

There's no place I'd rather be.

I would wait forever,

Exulted in the scene.

As long as I am with you ,

My heart continues to beat.

With every step you take,

Kyoto to the bay'

Strolling so casually,

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name,

Switch up the batteries.

If you gave me another chance I would take it

I's a shot in the dark

But I make it,

Know it all of your heart, you can't shame me.

When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be.

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N- n-n- no, no ,no, no place I'd rather be

N- n- n- no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

~Music plays~

We staked out on a mission

To find our inner peace

Make it everlasting

So nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you, Sacred simplicity

As long as we're together

There's no place I'd rather be

With every step you take

Kyoto to the bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name,

Switch up the batteries.

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark

But I make it,

Know it all In your heart, You can't shame me

When I am with you there's no place I rather be.

N-n-n- no, no, no, no place I rather be

N-n-n- no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n- no, no, no, place I'd rather be

When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be

~Music plays~

Be be be be be

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

If you give me a chance I will take it

It's a shot in the dark,

But I make it

Know it in all of your heart

You can't shame me,

When I am with you,

There's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n- no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n- no, no , no place I'd rather be

N-n-n- no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be.'

* * *

All I suddenly heard was moans and moans. I looked at my mirror and I saw them sucking face. I sighed and threw up in my mouth a little. Ugh why can't teenagers be teenagers.

We finally arrived at Tan corps. Glitch and Panda were just oh god don't wanna say it. ' Speak non of this ever again Mo' I thought to myself. I pulled both of the teens off each other they cried but I didn't care. Then we walked in the door. I walked in and then I saw Tan right at the door waiting with robots everywhere I sighed when Glitch and Panda went pulling heads off. I walked up to Tan and said " Why are you so evil? Why do want ot ruin peoples life by destroying what they love can't you do something else I mean we still have many more years to come. You need to grow up and be the elder you are cause trying to take over the world sure isn't going to catch it. I mean once you do you ain't going to be able to walk so go cry a bridge get over it and do something other than being evil!" Tan smirked and said " Momo the dancer trust me I can do anything you, Glitch, and Panda you guys do not scare me I'm older than all of you and I have more experience." I said " And that's the problem you are probly so stuck up saying you have more experience dancing than us you can't dance at all ." I smirked Tan reddened and screamed " Robots ATTACK!" Which didn't scared me at all. I mean hid robots are weak as hell! I mean come on nothing on me at all.! I slapped everyone in the face and then they just broke. Glitch and Panda was going for Tan but I told them " Stop. I f you guys kill him we won't have anymore fun." They laughed as I walked out and Tan pouted and said something I didn't care about. All I know when I get home I will go take a shower and take my ass to bed I fucking tired.

* * *

Glitch's POV

(This is the part you might want to skip when I say to.)

We were in the car and my song came on Latch awesome but I knew I couldn't really sing so I hugged Panda said " Now I've got you in my space. I won't let go with you. Got you shackled in my embrace. i'm latching on to you. And I got a kiss. Yeah man. Panda whispered in my ear " Glitch you know you sing good right?" I said " What!" Panda " You sing and smell good." I nodded I sing good. Panda is retarded she might get me to sing to her all night. She smirked. Then when we got home she grabbed my hand and ran in but we waited for Mo to close the door he waved then ran in the bathroom. Then like 20 minutes later he ran to his room. Well I know how Mo is going to throw some z's even though he don't snore. Well I know what's going to happen it going to be my 6th time. I might even have a kid ONE DAY. ( Panda: Oh really. I don't wanna have a kid right now. In a little while I have your kids.) YASS BISH!

* * *

( KKKK NOW YOU CAN SKIP!)

* * *

All I know saying that ass wiggle I was drooling. Girl she was dancing for me! It was so fine man that was just a awesome lapdance! I think I wanted to touch but she didn't allow me. ( Panda: You want to.) Yea ( Panda: TOO BAD!) Aww please. ( Panda: Nope) Whatever all I knew I tried to touch it and my hand got slapped. Damn talking about her anaconda dunk tho! I tackled the girl on the bed and kissed her. Legs wrapped on me like ( Panda: Keep it PG_ 13) Kk but that was just damn girl that's a sexy ass! ( Panda: Lolz) Hehe we didn't do anything but kiss ( Panda: Yeah.) I know that that girl is happy of what she did! ( Panda: And is!) All I know I had lot's of fun! She was just awesome mane!

* * *

~ 2 Hours later~

We finally stop. And she was smiling like crazy and she said " I have to go take another bath!" I said " May I come too?" She nodded and I ran to the bathroom with my clothes in my hands.

In the shower we didn't do anything we were too tired. But I still got to see her ( Panda: Glitch stop it!) KK .

We got out the shower with me only in sweatpants and you can see half of my boxers and Panda in a high low tank top and shorts that was short which I liked it. I went to took her ass and I just got pushed but I sneaked and got it anyway. I picked her up and she giggled and laughed. I don't know if we was making so much noise we woke up Mo but I think we didn't. We laid down and kissed each other good night and went to sleep. It was 2: 14 A.M. you know.

* * *

**Panda: Well everyone that was my crazy story I'm so sorry but I'm always hyper and never care what to put so I just go where my hands take me so hope you like it and PLZ review. * Gives Candy***

**Oh and request are open for the pranks that they should do starting chapter 16!**


	14. Almost There

Hi- Def In The House!

* * *

Warnings: You know craziness, cussing, umm craziness you will find out later!

Upcoming: Guys plz begging you plz give me a request for chapter 16 for the pranks and so on I will put the first prank in the story and the requesters name so that will be pretty big for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 14: Almost there

Mo's POV

I opened my eyes I wasn't tired at all! I was fucking ENERGIZED! Thank god! I didn't hear Glitch nor Panda. I'm not a heavy sleeper put I guess those headphones do work. YES! I jumped up and went in my bathroom and then brushed my teeth ENERGIZED! (Panda: WOW Mo looks like you are very ENERGIZED and happy bout it for some reason.) Well when you don't get any sleep you will understand. ( Panda: Probably never!) yea whatever and Panda I know what you did last night. Panda walked in my room with her sleep wear. She said " Mo about last night did we wake you up?" I said " Nope and if you did you are going to wish you never had." Panda giggled that's when Glitch crazy ass came in. Glitch said " Hi Mo WHAT'S UP?" He said that kinda of drunk like. I said " Glitch are you drunk man?" He nodded " HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT DRUNK MAN I HAVE NO TYPE OF ACHOHOL IN THIS DAMN HOUSE!" Glitch said " Relax bro I just got it from a friend." I said " Glitch did you actually smoke something that shouldn't be mentioned. Panda you too." Panda said " No Momo but Glitch didn't smoke we were walking last night and one of Glitch's friends was walking by and grabbed me and Glitch and he put some kind of mysterious shit under Glitch's nose." " And you couldn't do anything?" I asked. " Nope I tried but I was held back and couldn't get out the trap." I nodded. Well now I know why Glitch is so crazy. " But why he still drunk?" I asked. Panda" said " Mo he was drunk of course he will go with his friends and go drink I was sent home cause I got caught." She looked down and I nodded. So Glitch is getting in trouble eh. I will show him some got damn trouble. I went towards Glitch but I got stopped by Panda she said " Mo it' s okay we all know it's not him it's the drugs or whatever." ( PEOPLE DON'T DO DRUGS!) I shrugged. All a sudden Glitch kissed Panda everywhere. I was disgusted so I just walked out. I heard yelps from Panda. I ran in the room Glitch was tying the chick up! " GLITCH WTF WRONG WITH YOU! COME ON MAN STOP IT CALM YO ASS DOWN!" I never know he will go this far! Damn he was just crazy as hell this time. I grabbed him by his neck then my hands slid by his shoulder and I shook him " Boy WTF WRONG WITH YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!' Glitch was so busy laughing he didn't hear a word I said I sighed and put him down and I face plamed this is oing to be a long day. "Panda Glitch come on we have to practice so we can beat TAN'S ASS!" I said. "Sure thing Momo!" Panda said " Alright l-let's go!" Glitch let out. I sighed and went to the studio part of my house. ( Panda: More like your got damn mansion someone can get murdered up in here and it will take 16 days to find their body!) Well it might end up Glitch's ( Panda: Speak nun of this!) Okay!

I walked in the studio. Everything was nice and neat. We walked in and started to stretch. I noticed Glitch trying to get Panda naked or something but he was touching her which caused her to wince and Glitch got slapped and he nearly cried everytime. I laughed so hard and I got glared at. We started dancing to 'Sexy Chick' yup that fun crazy ass attacked Panda kissing her neck ( Sweet spot) and shit like that. *Face palmed* I sighed and went to pick Glitch up. He twitched a little. " Look Glitch do you need to go to sleep or something?" He said " No but Panda needs to come with me!" " NO BXTCH I THINK YOU TERRIFIED THE GIRL!" Glitch sighed and laid down on the floor. I sighed, I just know this day is going to be so long it's only 12:35 P.M anyway.

* * *

Glitch's POV

Oh god what am I doing? I can't control myself though. I can't go on like this. I managed to tell Mo " Mo please do this for me punch the hell out me and then carry me to my room." Mo looked a little shocked and said " I would but I would like Panda to do it cause she could just slap you and you will back out anyway." I nodded. Panda came walking towards me with this sexy feminine walk I was drooling but a little scared when she said " No problem this will hurt a lot for about 15 minutes." I wasn't ready to get the fuck punched out me but well it happened.

* * *

~ 2 hours later~

I woke up in my room. I sniffed for a minute it smelled like vanilla . A good vanilla scent. I looked up to see a ivory colored candle in my face. Then I looked up it was dark so I couldn't tell who or what it was. All I knew to do was jump out my bed and fucking run which I did. I ran all the way to the studio. I saw Mo and Panda looking at me like ' Dafuq' and I went hugged to Mo and Panda they were so confused " D-da-dark m-man i-in m-my r-room aww!" Soon I saw a black robot come out with dark aura around it. Mo was speechless Panda was neutral she showed no expression what so ever. Mo said " Oh shit!" When the robot threw some kind of black stuff out of it's arm looked like electric ink to me. It threw it again. Me, Mo and Panda ran for or lives cause that's what we needed to do. Panda said " Ooooh shhhhh!" She trailed off when she saw robot that was identical to me Mo and herself. She stood frozen as her mine and Mo's identical robots came towards her she didn't move one inch. She was scared. I couldn't let this happen I ran and tackled Panda which caused the robots to run past us and fall. Panda said " Thanks Glitch I owe you." I got this evil smirk and said " You know you could just pay me back in the bed." I said in a little manly| sexy voice. She said " Ummm….. No!" I pouted and she giggled. And both of us got up and saw Mo punching the hell out the robots. Me and Panda went to help. Mo said " Took you two long enough." I smirked and said " Ay I didn't have to come at all." He sighed and continued punching and so did I. I had hit the wrong part of one of the robots and shaked my hand fast damn that hurted bad. I went back to doing what I started and seeing Panda kicking like a got damn ninja was amazing.

We were done. I screamed " Fuck yeah bishes!" Mo pointed to that got damn black robot. " Damnit!" I whispered. Mo said "Shit." The funny thing about it is that Mo said it so calmly.

We ran to that bxtch like the flash or something and punched the hell out of it. I saw tht all the blue lights went off. It was dead. Yass! Panda smiled and she grabbed me and Mo's hand and we ran back to the studio. She put on ' All of Me' and we started dancing. All I can say is that Panda looked so adorable I wanted to kiss her! (Panda: Ikr I was thinking the same about you!) Aww I know who wouldn't ( Panda: Conceited ass boy.) I know but you are pretty conceited your self. ( I know.) Hehe I love you. ( Panda: Luv you too!)

* * *

**Panda: Well wasn't that a pretty ending? Anyway next chapter is the last for saving everyone and then chapter 16 is the request so plz come up with a prank and request it. Any who review and I LUV YOU ALL!**


	15. Got Cha Old Man!

Hi-Def In the House!

Hi guys well this is the last chapter to the original story. Don't get mad, get glad cause thanks to African Amazon we have a new chapter so everyone thank them! Thanks so much African Amazon!

Warnings: Aww come on we all know this!

Chapter 15: Got Cha Old Man!

Glitch's POV

I looked over at my alarm. 8:15 A.M. Ugh! What will happen today is the question I need to ask myself Mo and Panda. I got up and went in my bathroom. ( Panda: Yeah I thought it was a room at first!) Oh really! ( Panda: Yupp!) Oh well it's a…. very big bathroom. ( Panda: Same for Mo with that big ass bathroom!) Yea. I started to brush my teeth and Panda joined me. She has those eyes like Rasa her fathers eyes and Lima's features her mother. Who could have know Rasa and Lima could have such a cut- sexy ass child! ( Panda: IDK! What about your parents!) I dunno I don't talk to my father but my mom I do! (Panda: Your mom is such a smart ass!) iKR. Panda grabbed my hand and she ran downstairs. ( With me in clad boxers and long sweatpants with no shirt what so ever!) There I saw Victoria and Lila wait wasn't they dead! Panda said " Why are they here?" She said scowling them and Lila was glaring back. Panda soon went to Lila's face and starting dogging her out ( Just saying mean things in Lila's face) Lila started hitting Panda then Panda pushed her and then started punch while Lila avoided to get hit in the face. Mo soon came down to hear all the reck that the two girls are doing. H e had a little bit of toothpaste on his mouth. He had a blank face when he saw Victoria and Lila. He now had a sad face and I went to him and pointed to the fighting girls. Mo snapped out of it and pulled the girls off each other. Panda had seem to scratch Lila in her face and Lila was bleeding? Wait is she a robot? My face turned confused and everyone stared at me. I snapped out of it and I smiled and giggled. Panda came by me and held my hand. Lila blushed and she spitted on Panda. " Oh no she did- nt"! I said and Mo laughed and Victoria stared at Mo the whole time which made me stare at her. Panda and Lila stopped we couldn't do anything cause trust me we will be in the fight too. Panda said " DON'T YOU EVER I MEAN EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!" Lila laughed with her now bleeding nose and hand said " Don't you ever take my boyfriend." Panda flipped out and just said all things you wouldn't hear from a girl " LOOK YOU NEED TO KNOW WHO YOUR SUPERIORS IS! BECAUSE BXTCH YOU MAD CAUSE I WOKE UP LIKE THIS AND YOU WOKE UP LIKE THAT . LOOK NIGGA I DON'T LIKE NEVER TRY TO GET MY BOYFRIEND I MEAN LIKE EVER! YOU NEED TO GET IT RIGHT AND TIGHT OKAY YOU JUST NEED TO TURN DOWN BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T IMA GIVE YOU YOUR WHAT! ND THEN YOU WILL TURN DOWN! SO DON'T EVER GET IT TWISTED…. NIGGA. CAUSE LOOK I WATCHED MADEA AND I SURELY CAN SAY IF YOU DON'T GET YUR ACT RIGHT YOU GO TASTE THE RAINOW!" Me and Mo laughed the whole time while Lea and Victoria sat there shocked and Victoria was like ' OMG' Mo was just laughing and so was i. Victoria said " Sorry Mo I didn't want it to go this way." She said . Mo said " No worries that was something to see." Victoria giggled and said " Well see you later." She started to walk away and then came back and kissed Mo…. ON THE LIPS! Mo and I were like '-' truly I wasn't expecting that at all. I sighed and looked at Mo. He looked back at me and then Panda was like 'DAFUQ' truth to be told none of us expected that. Mo snapped out of it and said " Guys got get dressed cause we going to beat Tan's ass today." He sighed and me and Panda nodded not to deny since that thing happened. Mo and Panda left to their room. I looked down and I went to my room. And got dressed in some red skinny jeans not skin tight with a plain white shirt a black vest and some black and red sneakers. I walked out with red dye in my hair with my hair in a hauxfawk.( However you spell it.) I came down to see Panda in some skin tight black skinny jeans, white sleeveless tank high low top that said " Dancing is life" In red and some black combats with silver studs at the back and she had red and black plaid jacket over her waist. To be honest it was cute. That's when Mo came down with some whit skinny jeans but loose with a blue and white plaid shirt with a white undershirt with blue and white sneakers with a white hat that says 'Swag' in blue letters he had it backwards. Well truthfully swag was in both of them. " Rocking those outfits you too." I said Mo smirked and said " What? Nano you looked like you trying to dress to impress too… for Panda." Me and Panda blushed. " Aww Mo shut up like you didn't like when Victoria kissed you." Panda said teasingly. Mo said " Speak none of what happened." His face paled a little when he heard about that. He twitched a little which made me tip my head to the side he shrugged and I shook It off. ( Panda: Shake it off shake it off.) Lolz.

Mo's POV

We got in the car and I turned it on and backed out the driveway. On the radio a song that described Panda came on ' Break the rules by Charlie XCX' Panda started singing with her angelic voice. It was peaceful and made Glitch day dreaming back there. I smirked and said " Aye Glitch don't thinking about getting Panda in the bed." Glitch snapped out and said " WTF MO NO! I MEAN I LOVE HER BUT COME ON!" I laughed wow Glitch is pretty easy to mess with. Glitch blushed while Panda lifted his chin and singed to him ' Rather be by Clean Bandit' Which made it pretty easy to calm Glitch down quickly.

We finally made it and Glitch and Panda were sucking face like last time. I sighed and pulled them apart. Panda's usual purple eyes looking at me begging to let her kiss Glitch again. The girls is so adorable. I looked away. Panda gave up and said "Fine." She and Glitch started walking towards the door with me behind them. They looked at each other and then at me. Glitch said " Shit. Damn you Mo." I smirked " Love you too." Glitch slumped and said " Ughh!" We reached the door and I held it opened as Glitch and Panda walked in. They eyed me a little death glare but hey WHAT YOU EXPECT FROM SOME PESKY TEENAGERS WELL DUH ANNOYANCE! ( Panda: When it's all over you will stay resting for enternity!) Whatever! Anyway we walked in and there stood Bodie and the others. Bodie and Taye scarier as ever! I walked up to them and Tan came out and said " Well in order to save your friends you have to out dance them." I sighed. OF COURSE DANCING WELL GOOD THING WE PRATICED CAUSE OUR ASSES WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKED! I SIGNED AND SAID " Bring the bitches!" I didn't mean it but I mean I have to show him that we were fucking ready! That's when T came in the front and then Emilia on side of her. And they did that weird arm thing. Me Panda and Glitch got in position and of course ' Black Widow' came on good thing Panda is good she ran in the front. We started dancing. The song is so feminine. I tried me best to do it right which I did but why the moves have to be so….. Girly!

We were in our finishing moves. All flawless. T and Emilia had did hat twitching thing. Then they got in position. Then we did too. Then a song we didn't really expect came on. ' I wish by EXILE' Panda switched spots with me and Glitch that was my favorite dance! The music started and all they saw a dancing Mo. We finished in a perfect finishing move. The hats on Emilia and Li'l T the helmets fell off THANK GOD! T said " What happened?" She turned to see Tan and the others with helmets. Emilia sighed and said " Got damn you Tan!" She threw the helmet and saw Bodie's condition she freaked out " Bitch! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! DUMBASS! YOU-" I stopped her she looked down and blushed from embarrassment. Well now she just put it all out there but luckily Bodie wouldn't know or anyone else it's just between m Glitch Emilia herself Panda and Li'l T. We all got positioned and now that we have 5 people to dance it might be easier to kick their asses. Next was Panda's parents Rasa and Lima. The song that Panda was born to do came on 'OMG by Usher' She got in the front. I know how much she hated to do it but I mean she still helping them right? ( Panda: Mo now is not the greatest time to ask questions.) Okay. We started dancing and Panda looked said but covered it up with her confidence I could tell Glitch liked it her smiled when he saw her smile when she turned.

We were in our finishing moves. Rasa and Lima twitched and Lala stuff I and you know what happened. Then the song is way too GIRLY FOR ME AND GLITCH TO DO CAME ON ' You make me feel by Cobra Starship' Me and Glitch sat this one out. Emilia and Panda were in the front side by side, while T was in the middle in the back. They danced very well to say they didn't do this dance so much. They finished perfectly like us dancers would do and Rasa's and Lima's hat fell off and they was like ' DAFUQ' and ' No comment what so ever' They didn't say anything they went to hug Panda. Panda cried tears of joy. Who wouldn't if they didn't see their parents in 2 weeks and they are so close but didn't never or couldn't get to you. They got in position saying they was going to help. I nodded and Jaryn, Kerith, Dare, Maccoy, Miss Aubrey and Angel got in position. Great some more hard ass dancers. The music played yup and of course it would be ' Turn me on by Kevin Lyttle' A song that I'm no too crazy about. Well thanks Panda because she's apart of every crew but mostly ours. She got in front and started to dance like she was Miss Aubrey and Angel themselves. Then in free style she did like their intro it was tight I must say. We was in finishing moves and perfects were thrown everywhere. I smirked cause a song Dare was great at ' Just Dance Lady Gaga ' Okay

~ Skip time ~

We danced to:

Just Dance- Lady Gaga

S&amp;M- Rihanna ( Which caused me and the other boys to sit down)

Fancy- Iggy Azalea

Commander- Kelly Rowland

Down on Me- Jeremih

C'mon Ride It-

And we earned flawless on all of the dances and their helmets came off. Then they joined us! YES! Dance Central's back! Well almost that's when Bodie and Taye came out and surprised us leather jackets jeans and dark hair like blue hair with black streaks. " Taye?" I said and then a little surprise came out…. Elliot! What I didn't see him in like forever! They got in position and so did us. One of the hardest songs in Dance Central came on ' Hey baby ( Drop it to the floor)' Damnit! Good thing everyone is pro at that song cause truthfully Taye Bodie and Elliot rocked that dance! We flawlessly finished like we normally did and they did that twitch thing. Then we danced to ' Only girl in the world' I sat down and so did the other boys. Then lastly we danced to ' Scream And Shout' All I know those three bxtches over there didn't make it fucking easy either! We finished flawless like we was born to do that. Taye and Bodie helmets fell off and they held their heads and fell do to all the dancing. They huffed and Emilia ran to Bodie and hugged him and said " You okay." He nodded she gazed into his eyes and yup that came down quickly. The kiss tho! Then I saw Taye and ran to her and knelled down to her height and said " You alright homie?" She smirked "Yes besides I felt like I broke my legs." I smiled and picked her up. She is pretty light to have such a big ass! Panda and Glitch came by us Panda said " Hi guys did you see Emilia's and Bodie's kiss. So cute! So I guess you two are next huh?" I blushed and so did Taye. I looked down at Taye. Glitch said " Well you guys are already in the pose or whatever you call it." I blushed harder. Panda nodded and Taye blushed so hard. Yupp that gaze part tho! We looked and my lips touched her lips and I know she fell into it. Her arms touched my neck. " CUTE!" Everyone said. Me and Taye pulled away and looked at everyone. I saw phones and pervy faces. I put Taye down and she smiled and hugged me I hugged her back. Panda and Glitch couldn't help it and kissed helplessly but so passionately. T was like ' Cute' The whole time didn't know outside. Her boyfriend was outside. I can't lie that dude look like Glitch a little because it's his brother. King is his name. He's pretty awesome. She ran outside.

Panda's POV

~Time Skip~

Everyone was at The Restaurant and everyone had a great time. Glitch T and King wanted to be mischievous and get drunk I couldn't deny so I said yes. All of us ordered cherry drinks knowing they have that cherry margarita. We got it and drunk it and boy it was pretty good. Truly I accepted because I know it's the only way suduce Glitch ( Glitch: You can have me anytime girl.) hehe

All I know we went to T's house and rocked the bed. And yes I singed to Glitch before I singed ' Love Me like you do by Justin Bieber' because that sure was the song to think about. It was pretty fun. I mean like it was like the best time of my life! LOLZ!

It all ended with " I love you " and " I love you too." And woken up.

**Panda: K that's Hi-def in the house! Cute ending right! Thanks African Amazon so much! Anyway new chapter idk be * Give cookies***


	16. Halloween Scare!

Hi- Def In The House

Hi guys! Panda here waddup! Okay I'm so sorry I haven't been posting well busy school ( Stupid school sorry people who loves schools don't stop reading I mean I like school just not really that good at math.) Anywho let's get to this!

Warnings: You know same old same old.

Chapter 16: Halloween scare!

Dedicated to African Amazon so check them out!

Glitch's POV

I woke up to see a mask. A terrifying mask. I jumped up and ran seeing the thing/person chasing my ass! I ran up to Mo in the kitchen for him to lift his eyebrow. I pointed to the mask. And Mo continued on his phone. I sat down and started to cry. Truly I wasn't just scared I was scared shitless! I said " Mo we're going to die from a masked person on Halloween morning! I was looking forward to be Link off Hyrule Warriors!" I put my head down Mo started to laugh. I lifted my head up. I saw Panda laughing her ass off too, with the mask in her hand. I glared at her while she laughed harder. I got up and walked up to her I said " Panda why would you do that? And what are you going to be for Halloween?" She calmed down and said " Well actually I was planning to be your Zelda since you are Link." I smiled and got flirty on the girl. I said " My Zelda huh what about my room mate?" She said " Link is a hero not a cry baby." I frowned and giggled and so did Mo. I walked up to Mo and said " What cha doing?" He said " Don't tap the white tiles my high score is 55." He said still looking at his phone. I sighed and said " You are addicted to that damn game." Mo shrugged and I went to the kitchen. Mo actually cooked? Yesh! I grabbed a plate of cinnamon rolls and then some hash browns and I cheered til I got to the table. I saw Panda on the end she was on her phone playing I don't have a clue. I finished my plate. I saw her jump a lot so I went up to her. That's when she screamed " Damnit!" I looked at her phone she was playing * Gasps* FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! Oh god that game is terrifying I'm going to play that tonight at our Halloween party. I said " Panda no!" I took her phone and she said " What I was on my first night!" I said " NO!" She pouted to be honest she was adorable but I ran away with her phone before she could start making puppy faces. I was by Mo he was still playing that shit " Don't Tap The White Tiles" I said " Oh hell nah man!" I jacked his phone out his hand. He just shrugged and then took out his ipod. DAMMIT MO! I went to him and took that too, I got his tablet and his older phone too. He got that old phone shit from Panda. I ran and put it in my room in a hiding place. Then I went back down stairs. Mo said " What was that for lil G?' I said " We have a party to setup and yall sitting up here playing games on your phones, leave that for tonight!" Mo shrugged and went to the oven and took out so many treats and food. The door bell rang. I ran to it. I said " Who is it?" "Bodie and Emilia." I opened the door. They had pots and big bowls with them it smelled good too. They walked in and went straight to the kitchen. I closed the door and followed them. I said " So Mo you had all of this down. Mason you good my boy." Everyone giggled and Mo/Mason put the treats and food back probably isn't done yet. The door bell rung again. I went back to the door. I just opened it to see T, Taye, Rasa, Lima, Aubrey, and Angel. They said " Hi Glitch!" Their hands were filled with party supplies and different props and buckets that looked like graves or something. They walked in and said " Hi " To everyone else. When Panda heard Rasa's and Lima's voice she ran in saying " Mom, Dad!" She ran and hugged them tightly. Everyone smiled and so did I. I walked up to everyone and said " Well let's get started!" I said confidently. I got some orange and black ghost chained garlands and placed them on the back wall. It took me bout 15 minutes to get all of them up around the room by my height. Panda helped me to get the lanterns with witches and black cats up. Good things we had ladders because hanging lanterns from the ceiling is high that roof is like 7 ft. tall. Panda and I high fived when we hung all 10 lanterns up. I jumped and I saw that everyone was almost finished. Tables with cats witches, skulls, ghost, wolves and vamps on there was on both 4 tables corning the room. By the bar Taye and T but some light up ghosts and pumpkins up by it since the lights are going to be off. Bodie had got 2 fog machines and somehow hung it on the ceiling and put a light that gets controlled by a remote.

I looked everywhere amazed. Done! It's done. 2 hours of work for something perfect. Doors with string decorations with orange black and purple owls, spider webs, witch hats, skulls, polka dots. It was perfect with outside it was creative we had a haunted house inside there too with something secret in there and we also had graves and pumpkins, skulls, hands, Halloween balloons. I noticed in the inside they out so many flashing lights up It might blind people. I looked at the clock 6: 15 P.M. I ran up to my room and put on my outfit and got PANDA'S AND Mo's things and gave it to them. I went to the bathroom and dyed my hair the blonde it needed to be truthfully I looked good with blonde hair. I wonder bout Panda. I walked down to see Mo with a costume on he was the super hero Falcon. Dude I loved his costume I saw Taye was a seductive maid well she was asking for Mo or something cause that costume was HOT! Emilia surprised me she was a pretty paratrooper damn and Emilia was cute in that she was asking for Bodie too. T was cat woman cute as FUCK! Bodie was Robin off Batman : Arkham. He looked so tough. Rasa wasa flight army man top gum which actually I knew he was going to pick because Rasa is a boss. Lima was a sexy Queen Gorgo from 300 she was hot. I saw Panda walk out she was Zelda she had ears… WAIT EARS TOO! SHE LOOKED HOT WITH THEM THINGS ON! She had the blonde hair and she was so adorable more like fine! My Zelda bishes! I went up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and grabbed me and took me to the bathroom. I was surprised much to see her with much power. Oh how she turns me on!

Mo's POV

Panda grabbed Glitch what is the meaning of this. I had looked at Taye one more time and smirked. This chick is just asking for it sure was seductive. I looked at the oven. I went over to it. They were finally done. I got out the cookies and bagels and donuts and all that and Emilia came got it and put it on some plates on the treat table. I smiled and I saw Glitch come out with Panda. Panda fixed ol boy up and now he looks exactly like Link ,blue eyes, blue earrings, and those ears. He looked so adorable ( Glitch) Everyone was awing his appearance that's when the door bell rung. I answered the door and it was guest. Lila and Victoria came in I smiled well okay they can come I said " Welcome to the party." Victoria nodded. I walked by the bar and turned the lights off and lights began to flash everywhere. The DJ was already there and music started to play. Then everyone started coming and we had bout 10 million people in there in 20 minutes. II was proud then Taye grabbed me and went to the dance floor we danced and I saw Glitch and Panda beside us and Lila was close I tapped Panda and said " Panda you might wanna move the girl close." Panda glared and moved and gave me a thumbs up. The party is successful right now and we also have a bartender. Yeah lot's of people were over there. I kept dancing. I had lot's of fun doing it too along with Taye in her seductive outfit.

Glitch POV (Again)

Panda and I saw a few of our friends by the treat table sitting. Panda went up to T, Lea, Brian, Rita, Todd, and Kirk. She said " Guys wanna do something fun?" They nodded and got up with us I had no clue what the girl is up to. I followed her anyway. We went in her room? She sat on her computer and all of us sat by her. I was still confused and she smirked ahe said " Glitch play this while me and the other's go get something." I nodded still clueless. So I played. Right away I saw a yellow duck or chick whatever it was looked hungry as fuck! Had a got damn bib that said " Let's eat" I said " Bitch move!" Then I closed the door I still didn't know what it was. It was very dark in Panda's room the only light I had was the computer which didn't give too much of it. I laid down on the bottom to get comfortable. I smiled when I saw night 2 come up. I survived still was clueless . I didn't care I still played that when someone knocked on the door. I said " Come in." Without looking at the screen. No one came in. I shrugged and continue to play. Suddenly someone popped from under my bed and said " GO O SLEEP!" With a scary ass mask! I screamed and I looked at my computer a fox came in and I screamed louder then I fell and then another person had a knife and sang " Go to sleep, go to sleep, my little baby, close your eyes say goodnight and never wakey uP!" Then they lunged at me I screamed " Look bitch ass! I'm too scared to say anything!" After that I pissed my self I whispered " Good bye world." Before everyone laughed and I looked up to see the lights on and everywhere. I screamed " DAFUQ MAN! I THOUGHT A KILLER WAS AT THE PARTY I WAS SO SCARED I PISSED ON MYSELF!" Panda said " Hahaha Glitch you so easy to terrify." I giggled a little and said " Okay you guys got me good." Panda nodded " You know it!" She said with a little sass. I just rolled my eyes. Mo came and said " Good one Panda!" Panda said "Thanks!" Whipping her long brown flowing hair now blonde like a popular kid. I smirked and said " Okay I dare you guys to go in the haunted house I made!" They said " Please Glitch you probably going to have some pretty princesses coming out!" I said " Well your try!" They said " Okay!" I grabbed their hands and lead them outside where my haunted house. Everyone coming out said " Glitch's haunted house is so scary but it's cool!" I smirked. Panda sighed. I stood in the front and said " Dare to enter and I pointed at the banner which said the same. They walked in.

Panda's POV

I walked in as confident as I could be. I walked in with Mo by my side. Then I suddenly heard evil laughter and I grabbed Mo's arm. He looked at me I smiled and said " I just don't wanna get lost in a haunted house." He nodded. We walked deeper in to the walking house. They had a television and it had the game of Five Nights At Freddy's and someone was playing it. We looked and when the turned on a light the television went off and lights came on. I saw some buttons and I looked down and I saw a chicken or whatever it is. I screamed and so did Mo. Is this the real game of Five Nights At Freddy's! I ran while the bitch was chasing my. I stopped and jumped on Mo I was so scared at that moment. Soon a door closed and it opened when we were about to go out the fox and bunny came out. Then there came a broken mirror. I held on to Mo tight while he did the same instead of Freddy (The bear) coming out a tall skinny faceless man came out. Slenderman! I screamed Mo covered his eyes. Why are all the games coming to life now the creepypastas are too! Soon Jeff the Killer came out. I was scared shitless now I sat to the ground with Mo beside me. I was not just scared I mean I was scared beyond shitless scared! I started to cry. I soon saw an demonic elf, BEN Drowned like all the creepypastas came out. What did I do to deserve this. I screamed " OKAY GLITCH YOUR HAUNTED HOUSE IS FUCKING SCARY!" All a sudden they disappeared I looked up and hugged Mo tightly again he held to me too. I think Mo was crying too. Glitch came out of no where I screamed " Ben please don't hurt me!" I held my hands up then he touched me. He said " It's okay I'm Glitch known as Jordan it's okay." I cried in his arms. Mo said " God that was scary I actually cried! GOOD ONE MAN!" Mo started to laughed. Well not me I was still crying. Glitch laughed and said " Told ya I could scare ya!" I nodded " You actually could tho!" He smiled and hugged me and said " I would never I mean ever hurt you two." I smiled and he whipped the tear off my face. And he helped me up and also Mo. Mo ahd a good laugh again. We got back into the house and my other song was on. Jealous it was the perfect song to dance with Glitch well not actually but it was cute enough. I danced with him and we kissed and I know I earned a glare from Lila I didn't care though."

Mo's POV

I saw Panda and Glitch sucking face. I sighed and I ran into Taye. She hugged me and said " Wanna dance?" I nodded and we went on the dance floor that's when Taye song came on " Stay with Me by Sam Smith" She smiled and she kissed me. I kissed back and I fell into it. I smiled and we danced for the rest of the night.

**Panda: Aww wasn't that an adorable ending so thanks to African Amazon ( Again) Thank you so much for your hel-p sorry it took so long I had to work on this but I love all of you bye! * Gives cookies in thanks for African Amazon***


	17. Author's note

Author's Note

Guys im so sorry I will be updating by the end of the week I have been up with school and I have been doing soccer and volleyball im sorry I will get this done for you guys. Sorry * Gives Bags of candy*


	18. Sick day

Hi Def In The House

Hey guys yall just don't know how much I miss yall. I have been busy with homework, soccer, and of course I now have Dance Central Spotlight. I'm sorry for taking so long you know after school activities. It's really busting my butt so I hope this is a good comeback for you guys.

Warnings: Cussing, craziness, umm more later I will tell you idk yet.

Chapter 18: Winter Cold

Today it was a normal day in dance central city. You hear cars and people talking ( Well duh!) But it's winter so what's going on with the crews.

Sitting on the couch was Glitch, Mo, Panda, Taye, Christian ( T's boyfriend) and LiL' T. Panda was laying on Mo's leg while Mo held Taye. Lil ' T said " Meh what are we going to do? I'm bored." She whined as Taye glared " Oh shut up T we're watching a movie." Taye sneered at her younger sister. Tania ( Lil' T) Glared back and said " We're watching freaking Christmas movies and all they do is suck face!" Taye smirked. " Oh please like you and Christian don't do that." T blushed " I do what I want." Panda was laughing the whole time and Glitch…. He looked more sad and he was very red. Panda looked over to Glitch. ' Glitch what's wrong?" Glitch looked over to her with red eyes with dark circles around them and his face was pure red and his mouth was a thin line. He looked tired very much he looked sick. Christian looked over at Glitch and voiced " Yeah what's wrong half of the time you will be laughing or smiling tonight you look down." Glitch didn't answer instead he laid on Panda's leg. She felt his forehead. Fever she thought. Glitch gets sick but not very often. Tania said " Glitch are you okay or are you playing?" Glitch looked nat her and glared and said " No!" Oh no Glitch is sick and pissed not the best thing to happen in the world. Christian is one of Glitch's best friends in the world and he knows for one thing that it's not the best thing to have a sick and pissed off Glitch around in fact it's terrible. T gave a sour look it looked much like a troll face. Panda almost laughed but she replaced it with a pale face that much looks like a terrified face. Mo and Taye frowned. Taye said " Glitch calm down!" Glitch glared at Taye which made Taye flip him off. Glitch growled. Why is he so pissed everyone thought. Glitch soon got up and rushed out the way and before he left he screamed " Fuck you all!" Panda got up and ran after Glitch. She turned him around. He looked at her with aggravated look. " What do you want?" He asked angry. Panda said " What the hell is wrong with you?" Glitch sighed " Something and nun of your business!" Before he can wrong Panda grabbed his hand and said " Tell me. You can trust me." Glitch thought for a minute he sighed again and said " Well one of my best friends slept with my ex and…." Panda raised her eyebrow " And what?" Glitch looked up and said " And my best friend was a girl and my ex was a girl and now their dating!" Panda rolled her eyes " And why are you so pissed?" " Because they are asking me to have sex with London my ex so they can have an baby together and my fucking ex is a lesbian! And won't the kid look like me and her!" Panda rolled her eyes again and said " You could just say no instead putting up a big fit. You drama queen!" Glitch looked up and crossed his arms " I am not a drama queen that's your damn job." Panda grabbed his arms and said " You have been hanging around me too much that's where you got it from." Glitch smiled " That's right." He coughed a little Panda said " You have to go to the doctor." Glitch pouted " I ain't going there I hate the doctor. They be sticking those big ass needles in your skin and ain't nobody got time for that." Panda laughed " Are you scared?" Glitch made a troll face that looked funny " No I'm n-not." He stuttered, he's lying big time.

Yup

No

Well too bad Glitch I'm making you

Glitch was very scared in the inside he didn't want to show people he's a wuss which he is. Mo Taye, Tania, Christian, and Panda was dragging the 'brave' Glitch out the doctor " I'm a fucking wuss let me go let me go I'm scared no I don't like doctor bitches come on!" Glitch kept rambling off saying things that will just not happy he will just punched by Mo. Glitch was to the point he was crying and getting redder and not to forget coughing. Panda was getting very irritated and she slapped his ass. " Ow!" Panda said " Shut up!" Glitch then calmed down and started to cough again. Panda calmed down and she sat in the car right by him. Glitch was very calm so calm he put his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Panda smiled and fell asleep herself.

" Wake up!" Panda woke up when Mo was shaking her to get up. Yup they was definitely at the doctor. Panda huffed and woke Glitch up. It was hard since he is sick. Glitch mumbled something but no one heard luckily because it was probably bad. Glitch got very red and he started sneezing and coughing. Mo stated " It's getting worse and worse each day." Panda nodded and asked Glitch if he was okay. Let's just say he wasn't said boy fell to the ground red and he fell hard. He passed out. Oh god. Mo picked him up and Tania, Christian, and Panda went to sit. Taye went up to the front desk to talk to her about the said boy ' Glitch '.

Well appears Glitch don't need the doctor he need the hospital! Taye, Mo and the others rushed to the car.

They finally made it to hospital. Glitch was still out like a light so Mo picked him up and ran in the emergency area. Taye and the others followed.

Glitch's POV

I opened my eyes and I looked around I felt a huge pounding in my head so I held it. It hurted so bad. Where am I? Well the question won't last that long because I know I'm in the hospital. Shit I hate hospitals. They are going to put those big ass needles in me and then it hurts. Oh god. I'm panicking I don't know what to do. I was bout to get up but that's when the doctor came. FUUUUUUUUU! I laid back down. " Oh hi Glitch I'm Dr. Callabridge. I see you're up and moving but you are going to spend a night here so we can make sure you are okay you know you passed out right? You are in no condition to go home right now." I heated up red from nervousness. I looked down at my hand and saw that a needle was in his hand. Oh yeah I screamed " GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW! PLEASSE! NOOOOOOOOO!" That's all everyone heard from me. Well LET MY FAMILY KNOW I LOVE THEM!

Someone in the hospital

It was very silent. I wonder what happened. See I am new here to the doctor stuff. Then I saw the doctor who came out who hoes by ' Mr. Callabridge' I never say his name right so I call him ' Dr. C ' I asked him " Hey Doc C what did you do to our patient uhh…. Glitch?" He looked at me and said " Maria let's just say that he is sleep for a while." I don't like him because he don't treat me with respect " That is Ms. Maria or Ms. Richards." I said a little cocky. He smirked and said " I call you what I want." I glared at him " My name is Maria Gloria Richards and you have permission to call me any of those names with Ms. In there I respect you so you need to respect me!" I said a little angry. He only smirked more " Oh I'm sorry to upset you so.." He then kissed my cheek and walked away leaving me blushing furiously. I smiled a little and checked on Glitch he was sleep. He was such a little adorable one. I went up to him and tapped him. He flinched when I did so. He got a shot. Oh god. Dr. Callabridge actually gave Glitch the anesthesia shot. ( I looked it up and that's what it said so okay I guess if it's wrong don't hate me!) Glitch jolted up when I tapped him again in the same spot and he glared at me which made me a little scared.

Glitch's POV

Ow fuck. Keep touching me where I got a SHOT! I hate those things. This bitch like interrupted my damn sleep I was ignoring the pain good. I glared at her and she flinched. I know when I'm pissed off I'm scary to people but don't do shit that you know that will piss me off! She said " Hey Glitch I'm Ms. Maria just call me that. But umm I was just checking if you were still breathing making sure that dumbass didn't kill you or anything." I nodded and said " I'm fine but you didn't have to wake me up." She smiled and responded " Sorry I just wanted to make sure that you were alright more to say alive." I smiled back at her and I said " I'm fine don't worry." She nodded and danced out. I looked at her she's a dancer wow. Impressive. I soon felt a nausea fall over me well not gonna happen I don't wanna go back to sleep. Well look like I did.

-5 Hours Later-

I woke up seeing Mo hovering above me. He gave me this ' Finally' look which made me glare a little. Mo said " Look don't glare at me I'm the one who carried you here by the way you are no heavy but you sure move a lot." I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Panda she was on her phone like usual. She is such a crazy mother fu****. 'm sorry but she is. She looked up at me and glared and went back to her phone then got up and set her laptop up and started dancing. Oh god really she is doing that Just Dance stuff. Whatever it surprised me when I saw Rasa and Lima came in. I coughed a little. Yup I am still sick ,sore throat, im burning up, and my whole body hurts it's not working out for me right now. When I get home I'm going to be a wreck. Oh god my head hurts bad. All I knew I got up and ran to the bathroom.

Not saying disturbing

Not saying disturbing

….

I washed my hands I felt a little better after I did that. Everyone asked me if I was okay. I nodded. Damn I don't know what I have. Mo then said " Umm… Glitch you know you have pneumonia?" I looked up " What how do I get rid of it how did I get it?!" Panda finished her dancing and came to me and said " No worries if you take this shot they have you will be okay." She really thought she cheered me up but no she just made me worried and feel worse and I ran to the bathroom again. Yup and let it all out my mouth. I came out everyone looked at me I said " I'm not getting a shot no!" I started to run away but a doctor came in that was Dr. Callabridge. I huffed and giggled a little his name is funny. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. I struggled but then I finally gave up. That's when I saw he shot it was big ass hell! I was about to leave until Rasa, Bodie came in and held to me then Mo held me so did Christian, Tania ( Li'l T) Panda, Taye, Emilia, and Lima held on to me. All i did was close my eyes before it even touched me I screamed, kicked and cried " No just let me be sick I don't wanna a shot!" Well that was all I said before someone put their hand over my mouth. I muffled a little I felt like I was being raped because a lot of hands on me then the doctor raised my shorts a little I opened my eyes and the shot was right there threatening to go in my skin. I was ready to scream. All a sudden I saw Panda distract me she kissed my cheek I didn't feel the shot in my leg. It was over. I felt better too. Thank god she was so close to me. I smiled and said " Thank you!" Mo and the others cheered Panda on by her calming me down. So I don't really fell bad now thanks to the shot and Panda. So yeah I am better now. Mo nor Panda have to worry about me being raged up or sick thank god. You know I love my family I know they know that too. " Guys I love yall." I said as I hugged all them as it turned into a group hug. I am one lucky person.

**Guys as I said im sorry I didn't update in a while it's all because I have soccer school and stuff but don't worry I am trying my best also if I don't post on here you can always go on I am probably doing something on there so follow**

**Killer Panda you can also chat with me and get to know me we can also rp ( Role play) So I am looking forward to chat with you guys I love you my Panda bears 3**


	19. Again!

Hi- Def In The House

Hi Guys long time no story eh? I missed you guys but I'm back and school's over so I'm going to be updating frequently. Hopefully anyway so shall we get started…

Glitch: Just start!

Me:

Chapter 19: Again?! 

It was 4 months after the incident and Glitch and Mo was chilling playing video games. All a sudden Mo hear a knock at the door. He muttered something and opened the door only to see a robot. " Zoey?" The older male backed up as the twin robot got closer. " Glitch go upstairs!" Mo screamed to Glitch. The younger took off upstairs as the older followed. Both of them went into a dark room. Mo locked the door and put all kind of heavy objects on the door. He backed up and locked the window and boarded it up. " Oh god…" Glitch looked at Mo as he heard some tapping from under the bed. Said boy backed up scared and Mo was brave enough to look. He screamed in fear as a hand come from under the bed Mo and Glitch backed up fearfully. The younger jumped into the olders arms as they both was shaking ( Of course …Glitch: shut up!) They backed up into a wall as the person got up with hair covering their face. Mo screamed as the person looked up and sneezed. " Really Mo am I that ugly?" The older soon noticed the voice " Panda?" He looked " Yup the one and only" Glitch jumped out of Mo's arms and they all heard a banging on the door. Panda looked " Okay it's not reunion time we gotta go." Mo nodded and Glitch asked " Yeah but WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GO?!" Panda looked at Glitch and then the window. She smirked and them kicked the board off also breaking the glass. ( that's Badass) She jumped out and landed safely and then she motioned Glitch and Mo to jump. Mo made a face " Is yu crazy?! I ain't jumping my mama and dad raised me saying ' If someone told you jump off a bridge you not go do it' and I'm not bout to do this crazy shit!" Glitch laughed and jumped out landing in The girls arms. She dropped him purposely and giggled " Whoops sorry!" The Korean looked at her and glared " What the hell was that for?!" Soon enough jumped and landed on both of them. " Well at least I made it.." Mo said Panda and Glitch whimpered in pain " Not us…." Glitch glared at Mo " WELL BITCH ARE YOU GONNA GET UP?!" Panda was dying. Mo might've been skinny and fit but he's still heavy for two 16 year olds. Mo chuckled and got up helping both of the younger. Panda couldn't even move so Mo carried her to the car.

They all was singing ' Scream by Usher ' As Mo was driving

' If you wanna scream YEAH! Let me know and I'll take you there'

They all singed the song in sync also dancing a little as soon as the song went off another Usher song came on and it was Climax then all of them started singing that one.

After all of the singing to Usher they got out at Aubrey's. Mo helped Panda in quickly soon after Aubrey opened the door . Mo asked " Why the hell are the robots back?" Aubrey shrugged and looked at her phone and raised her eyebrow. All the crews were there so they got confused. Soon everyone's phone went off they all looked at it and Dr. Tan popped up but he was tied up and blindfolded.

And soon a person with a red mask on popped up saying

' I have him and I also have Rasa if you want to see either you better give me the time machine and I'll give you 2 days to get it to me. If not Tan and Rasa will get shot into space.. Good luck'

After that speech the person disappeared and their phones went off as if nothing happened. " What the hell?" Lil' T said. She got up and sat next to Panda and Mo. " What was that about?" Angel asked. Lima looked very shocked and she looked like she was about to cry " I just saw Rasa about an hour ago how fast could get him? " She sighed and sniffed " Fuck…." Lima said Taye rubbed her back trying to make her feel comfortable and calm. Glitch looked around seeing robots marching to the mansion. " We need to leave or hide!" Everyone looked and screamed. Aubrey got up and motioned everyone the follow her. She went into her room and looked for her red shoes and picked it up. " Aw come on Aubrey this is serious." Emilia said. Aubrey glared and said " Shut up and give me a minute dammit" She pressed a red button under the shoe and the shoe case disappeared showing a open door she walked in as everyone followed she walked down the stairs.

It was a long walk but after it Aubrey hit a red button which made the ground shake a little " What the hell?" Bodie said. Aubrey smiled " The door closed" She motioned everyone to walk into the door that just opened and everyone did so and she stepped in behind them. Soon they felt it moving. An elevator it was and Aubrey pressed number 1. It took about 2 minutes to get there excepting the fact that there was 200 floors! She walked out and the place looked very familiar. " DCI HEADQUATERS?! " Everyone screamed as Aubrey nodded. Everyone sat down as Lima sat on the table. Bodyguards came in protecting everyone. Lima looked through some papers and sighed. She looked up and frowned slightly " Alright we have to get Rasa back and I'm sorry to say also Dr. Tan.." Glitch whined " Can we just save Rasa and leave Tan so he can go to space please!" Everyone laughed Lima giggled " Sorry Glitch I wish I can do that but we can't…. Looks like we have a new mission"

**Sorry about it I don't think it's a cliff hanger but it doesn't matter because I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter of Hi- Def in the House no worries I will make a sequel to this dealing with only Hi- Def okay guys um and the new story should be out soon and I'm going to update Too Close and Fun with DCI so I hope you enjoy peace out!**


End file.
